Secrets Are Overrated
by AlexexHazeljvUnite
Summary: When fifteen shinobi (posing as students) from Japan came to Morse High, no one thought it unusual... That is, until a nerd accused them of being ninjas on their first day. Can they keep their secret? Probably not. Set around Naruto Shippuden and TDI respectively.
1. Welcome to Hell Uh, I Mean, School

**Hazel: OMG ALEXEX, IT'S TIME!**

**Alex: The aliens are finally coming to take you back to your home planet?**

**Hazel: -_-# NO! Our collab is finally out! And my accursed braces are finally off! !w00t!**

**Alex: Oh… SWEET! Let's celebrate by letting Gaara castrate Noah with your rusty garden shears!**

**Hazel: YEAH! GREAT IDEA!**

**Noah: No, no it's not.**

**Gaara: I think it's a MARVELOUS idea.**

**Noah: YOU would.**

**Gaara: Well, YOU are a baka.**

**Noah: WELL YOU—**

**Hazel and Alex: ONTO THE CHAPTER! BTW, we own nothing. If we did own Naruto or TDI, everything would be fucked up.**

Chapter 1

Welcome to Hell- Uh, I Mean, School

It was a normal Monday morning at S.F.B. Morse High. The gang, Courtney, Duncan, Izzy, Lindsay, Owen, Harold, Gwen, Noah, Cody, Tyler, LeShauna, Trent, Bridgette, Geoff, Heather, Katie and Sadie, had English with Kakashi Hatake first period. Okay, it was no normal Monday, Mr. Hatake was EARLY! That Monday fifteen Japanese exchange students and six teachers were coming.

"This is SO exciting!" Sadie squealed as she and Katie bounced up and down.

"No," Duncan disagreed, "It's annoying. They probably don't even speak English."

"Why would they come to Canada if they don't speak English?" Courtney countered, smirking when Duncan didn't reply. Suddenly a loud knock interrupted the gossip in the classroom and everyone froze.

"Come in!" Kakashi called toward the door. The class seemed to hold their breath as the door opened and fifteen strange-looking teenagers walked in, led by a scary-looking man with long black hair in a low pony tail and dark gray, almost black eyes. He wore a black leather jacket with a large red cloud emblazed across the back, a red ring on his right ring finger and purple nail polish.

"Itachi Uchiha?" Kakashi asked, looking at the intense man, who nodded. "Okay, why don't you guys introduce yourselves?" Kakashi continued, looking at the exchange students. A blond boy with a goofy grin who was wearing orange and black stepped forward. He had startlingly bright blue eyes and his hair was spiked.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!" He exclaimed. Kakashi looked at the girl beside Naruto, who had shoulder-length pink hair and emerald green eyes. She wore a red shirt and white jeans.

"I'm Sakura Haruno." She said with a smile. The class looked to the boy beside her. He looked a lot like Itachi Uchiha. He had black hair with a slight blue tint and the same intense onyx eyes as Itachi. He wore a gray t-shirt that emphasized his muscles and black pants.

"Hn." He grunted. Sakura elbowed hi harshly in the ribs, hissing something to him that the class could not hear.

"Sasuke Uchiha." He practically growled, glaring at Sakura from the corner of his eye.

"Ohhhhhhhh, so Itachi and Mr. Hot Anti-social are brothers." Bridgette whispered, causing Geoff to glare at the younger Uchiha.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka." A boy with spiky brown hair, dark brown eyes and a strange red upside-down triangle tattoo on each cheek said, rather loudly. He wore black jeans and a black leather jacket.

"I-I'm H-Hinata H-Hyuuga." A girl with waist length indigo hair, light pearly eyes and extremely pale skin practically whispered, blushing. She wore light washed jeans and a beige sweater.

"Shino Aburame." A boy in black pants, a high collared black shirt, a olive green trench coat and dark sunglasses said in a monotone.

"Whoa… you can't even see that guy's eyes…" Owen murmured. Everyone nodded and shivered simultaneously.

"Hey! You guys, shut up!" Kakashi yelled. Duncan, Heather, Gwen, LeShauna, Izzy, Tyler, Trent and Courtney shot him a glare.

"I'm…" The boy who was talking paused to yawn. "Shikamaru Nara." He finished in a lazy tone. He had jet black hair in a pineapple shaped ponytail on top of his head and brown eyes. He wore a long sleeved black skirt and a dark green vest along with black pants and he had small silver studs in his ears.

"I am Rock Lee!" A boy with a shiny bowl cut, big bug-like eyes and huge eyebrows. He wore a green spandex suit, a vest similar to Shikamaru's, and orange leg warmers.

"What. The. Hell." Duncan said, staring at Lee with wide eyes. Everyone else nodded, freaked out. The girl beside Lee jerked him back just before he was about to say something presumably stupid.

"I'm Tenten… Yin." The girl hesitated slightly before saying her last name. She had brown hair in two Chinese buns and brown eyes. She had on a white and red blouse and red skinny jeans.

"Neji Hyuuga." A boy with long dark brown hair in a low ponytail, pearly white eyes and pale skin said in an aloof monotone. He wore grey pants and a long sleeved white shirt.

"I'm Temari no Sabaku." A girl with sandy blond hair in four ponytails and dark green eyes said in a confident voice. She wore a long black wrap dress with a thick red belt and fish nets. She also had on fingerless black gloves and she had what seemed to be a small fan on her belt.

"I'm Kankuro no Sabaku." A tall boy with brown hair and green eyes said. He wore black pants and a black shirt, with the same gloves as his sister, Temari.

"Gaara no Sabaku." A boy with bright red hair, black out lined sea foam green eyes and a red tattoo of a Japanese symbol on the left side of his forehead said in a gruff tone. He wore a maroon t-shirt, black pants and a studded grey belt. He also had a backpack that resembled a small gourd.

"Sai." The boy who spoke smiled a fake smile at the class as he said the single word. He was very pale and he had ink black hair and eyes. He wore a black button down shirt and black jeans.

"I'm Karin." A girl with red hair that was straight on one side of her head and messy on the other with red eyes to match and glasses said. She wore short, short black shorts and a black sweater. Suddenly Harold stood up. The room went silent. The exchange students stared or glared (in some cases) at the class and the class did the same. Pointing an accusing finger at the exchange students, Harold exclaimed,

"YOU'RE NINJAS!" The exchange students froze. The two Uchiha's eyes flashed red. Veins popped out on Neji's temples. Temari's hand went to her fan. Sakura's fist glowed a light blue colour. But the class luckily took no notice.

"Harold! What the hell are you talking about?" Courtney yelled, hitting him in the head.

"She's just like Sakura!" Naruto blurted out, sending a sheepish glance at the fuming girl beside him. Sasuke took a small step away.

"BAKA!" Sakura yelled, hitting him in the head so hard he slammed onto the floor.

"Ow… Sakura, why did you have to hit me so hard?" Naruto whined, rubbing his head as he got up.

"They are like twins separated at birth." Duncan murmured, looking between Courtney and Sakura with a stunned expression. Sakura stalked over to him and stood nose to nose with him. The glare she sent him was deadly.

"Who is this punk wannabe?" She asked with a smirk. Duncan scowled.

"So they do know English… damn it." He grumbled. Sakura's glare intensified.

"No duh, baka." She deadpanned.

"Nice glare, Pinkie." Duncan commented.

"Gaara taught me… and by the way, _don't call me Pinkie_." Sakura growled. Kakashi was watching the scene with amusement, seeming to have no intention of stopping the 'show'. Duncan glanced over at Gaara, who happened to be glaring at him viciously.

"I see, it all makes sense now." Duncan muttered. Sakura smirked and walked back over to the rest of the exchange students.

"Okay, now I'll assign one exchange student to each of you. Bridgette and Sakura Haruno. Courtney and Shino Aburame. Duncan and Sasuke Uchiha. Geoff and Naruto Uzumaki. Gwen and Gaara no Sabaku. Harold Norbert Cheever Doris McGrady the fifth and Rock Lee…" Kakashi began.

"MR. HATAKE! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Harold shouted as the class burst out into hysterical laughter.

"Because, _Doris_, he not only enjoys his porn books, he also enjoys our pain and suffering." Duncan sneered. Harold glared at him.

"I resent that. As I was saying… Heather and Tenten Yin. Katie and Sadie, since you share a brain, you'll both be Karin's guide." Kakashi paused as Katie and Sadie squealed.

"Yay! We share a brain!" They yelled, bouncing up and down.

"I'm not even going to go there." Duncan shook his head.

"It's too pathetic for me to ridicule." Gwen sighed. The exchange students nodded, staring at the squealing twins.

"Okay… um…" Kakashi began, but trailed off.

"Get on with it." Temari said, irritated.

"Fine, fine. LeShauna and Hinata Hyuuga. Lindsay and Sai. Noah and Temari no Sabaku. Owen and Kankuro no Sabaku. Trent and Kiba Inuzuka. Tyler and the other Hyuuga." Kakashi said, causing Neji to glare at him. Izzy jumped onto her desk.

"You forgot me!" She yelled accusingly. Kakashi sighed.

"How could I forget about that… I mean her." Kakashi muttered. "Okay, Izzy and Shikamaru Nara."

"What a drag…" Shikamaru sighed.

"Come on, let's go!" Izzy yelled, dragging Shikamaru out of the room.

"What a drag… literally." Shikamaru sighed.

"Quick, lock the doors!" Tyler yelled as soon as Izzy and Shikamaru were gone.

"What about Shikamaru?" Temari asked hesitantly.

"EVERY DUDE FOR HIMSELF!" Geoff shouted.

"Okay everyone, time to go to period two, get your exchange students and leave." Kakashi said quickly.

"But we still have ten min-" Gwen began but was cut off.

"LEAVE!" Kakashi yelled, his hand inching toward his orange porn book. Gwen and Gaara shrugged and silently walked down the hall. They stopped in front of Lindsay, who was talking to Geoff and Duncan. Sai, Naruto and Sasuke stood a few feet away, talking. Lindsay seemed to be talking about some kind of bimbo-y nonsense.

"Oh, wait… It's just the static in my headphones!" She exclaimed. Geoff and Duncan could care less about her idiotic ramblings. They pretty much tuned out her high pitched girly squeals, and were drooling at Lindsay's physical attraction.

"That's Lindsay," Gwen remarked. "I'd steer clear of her, if I were you."

"Why?" Gaara questioned, raising one non-existent eyebrow.

"She is SO dumb they say after a two minute conversation with the girl, you lose thirty-six IQ points." Gwen explained.

"Eeeeeeeeeh!" Lindsay squealed, running over to them.

"Damn it, our cover is blown…" Gwen muttered. Gaara scowled.

"What cover?" He muttered grumpily. Lindsay rushed over to Gaara and started to examine him.

"Red hair… Eyeliner… Mellow voice… OMG! You must be a super-hot emo god!" She exclaimed, giddily.

"…" Gaara stared darkly at her, seeming annoyed as Lindsay bounced up and down, clapping her hands. Gwen grabbed Gaara's arm and pulled him down the hallway.

"Quick, before she melts your brain." Gwen said, urgently.

"Too late, I already feel less intelligent." He muttered with a shake of his head. "And also, I feel the need to point out that this isn't make-up." He added, pointing at the black rings around his eyes. Gwen looked confused.

"Then what is it?" She asked, curiosity leaking into her words.

"They are caused by my insomnia. I haven't slept since I was… very young." Gaara said in a low tone, avoiding her eyes.

"Oh… well, I'm sorry." Gwen faltered. Gaara's invisible eyebrows rose.

"What are you sorry about?" He asked, sounding genuinely surprised.

"Well… um… I don't know, it's just something you say. I guess." She mused.

"Hm… but why apologize for something completely out of your control?" He pressed. There was a long, heavy silence in which they just walked toward their math class.

"Hey Gwen! How are you?" Cody said hyperly, jumping out of a locker.

"Cody, what the hell?" Gwen asked, loudly. Cody put his arm around her shoulders casually.

"Well, that's actually an interesting story…" He began.

"Cody, you have five seconds to get your arm off of me. Or else…" Gwen hissed, glaring daggers at said moron.

"Or else you will never be able to have children. Ever." Gaara finished for her, smirking at Cody with a sadistic gleam in his eyes.

"Okay… bye Gwen…" Cody mumbled quickly before scurrying away while Gaara and Gwen high fived.

"I think we will get along very well." Gwen grinned. Gaara nodded but frowned.

"Agreed… but I can't believe I just high-fived you."

**Hazel: You like it? You hate it?**

**Alex: -takes out chain saw- Trust me, you like it.**

**Hazel: … Alex, go take your meds.**

**Alex: WHAT MEDS?**

**Hazel: The ones Itachi takes to stay so calm… if not murderous.**

**Alex: Oh… awesome.**

**Hazel: Hey, Alex? –evil grin-**

**Alex: Yeah?**

**Hazel: Did you know that if you beat up Sasuke Uchiha you get three wishes?**

**Alex: AWESOME, I AM SO ON IT!**

**Hazel: Mwahahahaha… Say good bye Uchiha…**

**Sasuke: WFT? Alex?**

**Alex: Night, night Uchiha…**

**Hazel: Please review!**


	2. Hatred Is a Simple Equation

**Hazeljv: ALEX! STOP THAT!**

**Alexex: -poking Itachi (who is in a cage) with a stick- BUT IT'S FUN!**

**Hazeljv: HE'S GOING TO BREAK OUT OF THERE AND KICK YOUR ASS!**

**Itachi: Yes, I will.**

**Hazeljv: SEE!**

**Alexex: Fine… -pouts-**

**Hazeljv: Good Lord… we own nothing.**

**Alexex: BUT-**

**Hazeljv: I SAID NOTHING ALEX!**

**Alexex: -grumbles- Fine… OMFG! WE'RE GOING TO HIGH SCHOOL NEXT SEPTEMBER! **

**Hazeljv: -covers ears and curls up into a ball- I'M NOT LISTENING!**

**Alexex: She's in denial…**

Chapter 2

Hatred Is a Simple Equation

"Alright class, this is my new student teacher from Japan, Kisame Hoshigaki. Now, everyone sit with your exchange students and we can do math review sheets!" Mr. Asuma Sarutobi said, sounding much too excited. The class groaned, some watching Kisame with open shock, after all, he had blue skin and what looked like gills. That is NOT normal, even for S.F.B. Morse High.

"What are YOU looking at?" Kisame asked, glowering at Owen and Kankuro.

"You, obviously." Kankuro replied with a smirk. People would later swear that they saw smoke come out of Kisame's ears.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT, I'M GONNA-" Kisame began angrily. Most of the gang swore he looked like Chef Hatchet. On a good day... At this point Gaara and Gwen tuned the class out and worked silently for the rest of the period. The class went by quickly and soon they were on their way to Gym with Mr. Gai. Gaara looked at his brother, who sported a black eye and several other cuts and bruises.

"I told you that you'd get your ass kicked if you messed with anyone older here." He murmured to Kankuro, shooting him a look that said, '_Since you can't use your puppets_'. Kankuro nodded, scowling as they arrived at the gym.

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! For the next two months on every Monday, Wednesday and Friday we will be having Health instead of Gym! And the Guidance Councillor Chip will assist us! HOW YOUTHFUL OF HIM!" Gai exclaimed. He was wearing a green spandex jumpsuit, green vest, and orange leg warmers. He reminded the exchange students of Lee.

"Thanks Mr. GAY. Oh, and by the way, it's Chris. Chris, McLean." He grinned, showing of his million dollar asshole smile. "Now I have one question. How many of you have _done it_?" Chris asked, walking in.

"Done what?" Naruto asked, completely oblivious. Chris' eyebrows rose.

"Is this guy for real?" He muttered, seemingly to himself.

"Naruto…" Tenten whispered to said idiot, who just grew even more confused than before.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"He's asking how many of us have had sex, baka." Sasuke grunted, rolling his eyes at his teammate.

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

"For to love of Kami…" Sakura sighed and whispered to him.

"OH GOD!" Naruto yelled, covering his ears in a very childish way.

"Anyway… Who's done it?" Chris pressed. Lindsay raised both hands, eagerly. This was followed by Tyler, Duncan, Noah, Trent, Geoff and Owen raising their hands soon after. Courtney glared at Duncan and raised her hand. Only Karin rose her hand from the exchange students.

"I find it hard to believe Noah has had sex." Temari pointed out. It should be noted that Bridgette was glaring at Geoff and Gwen was glaring at Trent at that moment.

"Bribery is a beautiful thing." Noah said, looking at Lindsay. Everyone stared at the blond.

"I don't test well." She said simply.

"That's why she refuses to take a pregnancy test." Duncan said darkly. Several eyebrows rose at his comment.

"Okay… Hold up, if Karin didn't have sex with Sasuke then…" Kiba asked slowly. Everyone looked at Karin.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" She screeched, blushing tomato red.

"Ten bucks says it was Kabuto and Suigetsu… on the same night." Kankuro spoke up. Karin glared venomously at him.

"Shut up Puppet Boy." She hissed, flipping him the bird. Kankuro rolled his eyes, grinning.

"That's a yes." He sang.

"Guys, guys, guys!" Chris interrupted. "I can't humiliate you if you keep talking… SO SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"WHO HIRED THIS BAKA?" Tenten yelled back.

"I bet he banged the principal." Trent said bluntly, sounding disgusted.

"Twice!" Chris smirked, holding up two fingers. Everyone but the painfully oblivious (Katie, Sadie, and Lindsay) face palmed. "Anyway, don't have sex or you will suffer a fate worse than a fate WORSE than DEATH! An STD! Which will then cause you to die a slow, painful, itchy death!" Chris finished. Neji looked around the room and raised his hand.

"Yeah, guy with prettier hair than Lindsay's?" Chris asked lazily.

"I think your warning came too late." Neji replied, scowling at Chris and gesturing to everyone who had raised their hands.

"Hyuuga has a point." Sasuke admitted with a scowl. Tenten grinned.

"Forty-two Hyuuga, thirty-seven Uchiha!" She announced. She and Neji did a very complex handshake that ended with Tenten flipping over Neji. Who was doing the worm.

"I love the Hyuuga point victory dance!" Kiba said, laughing loudly.

"Okay, class over. Go to wherever." Chris said, waving them off.

"What is 'TAG'?" Gaara asked as he looked at their schedule while they walked down the wall.

"I don't know, just some random class they made up so we wouldn't have a free period I suppose." Gwen shrugged, leading him into a classroom, where Ms. Kurenai and a redheaded man were waiting.

"Sasori…" Gaara half growled at the man, who looked at him stoically. '…_Of the red sand…_' Gaara couldn't help but add in his head.

"Ah, Gaara no Sabaku… well, sit down. You know I hate to be kept waiting." Sasori said icily. Gaara glared at him, but complied, siting at the back of the room with Gwen.

"What was that about?" Gwen asked when they sat down. Gaara shook his head.

"Let's just say Sasori and I have… a less than favourable history." He said, his voice measured and his shoulders tense. Gwen noticed that Kankuro and Temari also seemed disgruntled by Sasori's presence.

"For the next few months we will be playing the 'Real Game'." Ms. Kurenai said, smiling to the class. "So… you'll have to get 'married'!" The class stilled. Then it exploded in complaints.

"Shut up." Sasori snapped, effectively silencing the class. Maybe a little too effectively.

"Here are your 'spouses'." Ms. Kurenai began writing on the board.

**Bridgette and Naruto**

**Courtney and Shino**

**Duncan and Sakura**

A smirk from Duncan. A groan from Sakura. A glare at Sakura from Courtney. A shrug from both Bridgette and Naruto. Nothing from Shino.

**Geoff and Karin**

**Gwen and Gaara**

**Harold and Lee**

A predatory smile from Karin. A shared glance from Gwen and Gaara. A frown from Geoff (at Bridgette). A loud complaint from Harold. And an explanation of 'How youthful' Harold is from Lee.

**Heather and Neji**

**Izzy and Shikamaru**

**LeShawna and Sasuke**

An eye roll from Heather. A sigh from Neji. A groan from the newly reappeared Shikamaru. A happy yell from Izzy. A raised eyebrow from LeShawna. And a cold glare from the Uchiha.

**Lindsay and Sai**

**Noah and Temari**

**Owen and Kiba**

A whine from Lindsay. A faked smile from Sai. An eye roll from Noah. A scoff from Temari. A grin from Owen. And a growl of 'Why can't I be with a cute girl' from Kiba.

**Tyler and Tenten**

**Katie and Sadie and Kankuro**

**Trent and Hinata**

A blush from Hinata. A shrug from both Tyler and Trent. A squeal from Katie and Sadie. A frightened look from Kankuro. And Tenten just glanced at Tyler.

Kurenai then told everyone to mingle with their 'spouses'. Sakura walked over to Duncan, her expression murderous.

"I hate you." She grumbled. Duncan smirked and teasingly put his arm around her.

"Too bad, HONEY. Because we're MARRIED now." He snickered. Sakura clenched her fist and hid it behind her as it glowed blue with chakra. '_Must not break asshole's face… but really want to… he's worse than fucking SASUKE!_' Suddenly Courtney walked over and glared at Duncan.

"Duncan... Be nice..." Courtney warned, walking over to the duo. Duncan rolled his eyes, trying not to sigh out of annoyance. If he did, he was sure he'd have a shoe print in his crotch.

"Calm down Princess, I'm just having a little fun with my wife." He smirked.

Courtney gasped. "If anyone's going to be your wife here, it's going to be ME!"

"Apparently Ms. Kurenai thinks otherwise." Sakura mumbled.

"Ugh! This can't be happening! I," Courtney fumed, pointing to herself proudly, "was a CIT!"

"That's nice, can you got council someone else? I need to get to know my husband better." Sakura groaned.

"Stay away from my boyfriend." Courtney hissed. Sakura's eyes widened and she burst out laughing.

"You're… dating… this… moron?" She asked between bouts of laughter. Courtney sprang forward and tackled Sakura, catching the pink haired girl off-guard. Sakura landed on her back on the ground and immediately threw Courtney off of her, struggling to keep her strength to the minimum. Courtney glared at her.

"This isn't over, Haruno." She spat. Sakura's eyes flashed.

"Indeed, it isn't." She said. Then she walked over to Bridgette and Naruto, ignoring the fuming Courtney, whose eyes were narrowed.

'_Hm… maybe Harold was right… just this once_.' She thought. '_Maybe they ARE ninjas, that girl seems just a bit too strong…_ _And she better stay the fuck away from Duncan! Or else she's going to replace Gwen on my list. And Courtney's list, means business!'_

**Hazeljv: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorited/alerted! YOU ARE ALL AWESOME!**

**Alexex: But not as awesome as ME!**

**Hazeljv: MORE awesome than Alex.**

**Alexex: Yeah, and— HEY!**

**Hazeljv: -sighs- We hope you liked the chapter and we will try to update more now that it's summer!**

**Alexex: But that will be hard because Hazel never comes out of her cave… I mean bedroom.**

**Hazeljv: HEY! … Well yeah, that's true…**

**Alexex: REVIEW!**


	3. Chivalry Died Or So We Thought

**Hazel: OMFG ALEX!**

**Alex: What?**

**Hazel: It's… a serious chapter.**

**Alex: WHAT? THIS CANNOT BE!**

**Hazel: But it is.**

**Alex: !**

**Hazel: We do not own Naruto or TDI/TDA.**

Chapter 3

Chivalry Died... Or So We Thought

The rest of the school day pasted without incident and soon everyone parted ways, everyone but Courtney, Gwen and Bridgette.

"So we're seeing The Other Guys, Step Up 3D and Dinner for Schmucks." Bridgette confirmed. Courtney flashed her one of her normal cheesy smile with a nod, whilst Gwen stared at the two of them with a dull expression.

"That's the plan." Courtney agreed, she was still simmering from her earlier confrontation with Sakura.

"Those movies look so lame guys, can we PLEASE see something remotely cool like SALT or Inception?" Gwen groaned, rubbing her temples.

Bridgette sighed and opened her mouth to protest, but Courtney beat her to the punch. "NO! Can't you see how much TROUBLE Bridgette went through, getting tickets for us? We can't just through that away! It's inconsiderate!" Courtney seethed.

"Is something up Courtney? You've been acting weirder than usual ever since TAG." Gwen commented, only seeming vaguely interested.

"I was just thinking… forget it. That Haruno girl just pissed me off." Courtney finished quickly. Gwen and Bridgette shared a glance.

"What DOESN'T piss you off?" Gwen asked.

"UGH! I'm...just...can... Can we just drop it?" Courtney stammered, before briskly walking into the movie theatre.

"Alright." Bridgette said uncertainly.

"Whatever..." Gwen shrugged.

**With the Exchange Students**

The exchange students were on the roof of the large house they had rented for the year. It was almost ten at night and it was nearly pitch dark. They sat in a circle, all clad in black.

"Okay, tonight begins our mission. We are to rid this city of the gangs of rogue ninja that have fled here from our lands and protect the people here. We will break up into our teams and patrol the city. If you find any rogue ninja then either kill them and destroy the body, or capture them and bring them here, in which case, the Akatsuki will interrogate and then destroy them." Temari explained. Several people frowned.

"I can't believe we are working with THEM." Kiba growled, referring to the Akasuki.

"Deal with it Kiba, we have no choice." Tenten said, although she sounded no happier at the idea of teaming up with the S-Rank criminals.

"Now, move out and meet back here at four. Remember to wear your masks at all times." Temari continued. Everyone pulled up their masks (they are like Kakashi's but black)

"Hai!" Everyone chorused before jumping away in groups. Gaara, Temari and Kankuro were heading toward downtown, silent and invisible even in the well-lit city night.

"Geez, it's so bright." Kankuro commented as they made their way over roofs in a subdivision. He had his puppet scrolls fastened to his back, as he usually did.

"And loud." Gaara agreed with a frown as he adjusted the large gourd on his back.

"HEY GUYS! ISN'T THIS SO EXCITING, I CAN'T BELIEVE WE GET TO PATROL AN ACTUAL REAL LIVE CITY!" Naruto screamed giddily. He waved wildly, trying to get the attention of the confused sand siblings. He was patrolling the other side of the street with an annoyed Sakura and an angry-looking Sasuke.

"BAKA!" Sakura exclaimed, grabbing Naruto's ear and pulling him down the street with a quickened pace.

"… Actually, the loudest thing about this city is Naruto." Kankuro sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Big surprise..." Temari and Gaara groaned, sarcastically.

"Man... This city is busy, too. Do the people here ever sleep?" Temari scowled at the cars that passed them on the street below.

"Well, the night is still young." Gaara mused. His siblings nodded in agreement.

"I wonder how things in Suna are going…" Kankuro said suddenly, touching his headband, which they were all wearing. Temari touched her own headband with a frown.

"We can't concern ourselves with that now." Gaara reminded them, although he was thinking about how the village was doing without him. He was the Kazekage after all.

"Hai!" Temari and Kankuro nodded and the three sped up.

**With Gwen, Courtney and Bridgette**

"Wow! Those movies were great!" Bridgette exclaimed as they exited the movie theater.

"Yeah, they were pretty awesome." Courtney agreed.

Gwen sent each of them a glare. "They SUCKED! The comedy was lame, the acting was lame, and there weren't any psycho killers, aliens, OR chainsaws!" She yelled. Gwen rolled her eyes. "What a waste of money."

Courtney scoffed and ignored her comment, while Bridgette rolled her eyes. "Whatever." They replied.

"Wow, it's almost midnight, we better get home." Gwen said, looking at the clock on her phone. The other two girls nodded.

"Let's go through the park then, it'll save us some time." Bridgette suggested.

"Sounds good. We're lucky we didn't get any homework today, or we'd be screwed." Courtney commented as they started toward the park.

"Do you guys like your exchange students?" Gwen asked. Courtney and Bridgette paused to think for a moment.

"Shino is okay, although he hardly speaks, sometimes I forget he's there. And I don't really like the fact that I have no idea what he looks like." Courtney said, frowning.

"Sakura's pretty cool. Plus, she's like a genius or something." Bridgette explained. Courtney scowled at the mention of the pink haired girl.

"They all seem very smart… Well, except Naruto and maybe Karin." Gwen said musingly.

"How about your exchange student, Gwen? What's he like? I think I heard Lindsay call him a 'Super-Hot Emo God'…" Bridgette said, snickering at the last part.

"Gaara's… interesting. I don't know, it's kind of complicated, I think. I like him, he's pretty cool." Gwen frowned at her explanation.

"Wait, you like him… or you LIKE him?" Courtney asked. Gwen blinked.

"Yeah, since you broke up with Trent, you can date. Plus, Gaara's hot. In an emo-y hard core way." Bridgette said. Gwen looked thoughtful.

"You raise a good point…" She murmured.

"Yes, yes I do." Bridgette smirked. Suddenly she walked into something and stopped dead.

"Hello there." A male voice hissed. Bridgette jumped back to stand beside Gwen and Courtney, only to find they were surrounded by intimidating people.

"Hey little girls... Want some candy?" Another gruff voice snickered.

The one standing next to him growled, and slapped him upside the head. "Idiot! Stop screwing around!"

"Ow..." He groaned, rubbing his head. "Fine."

"Do you think these girls will do?" One of them asked.

"Probably. He's never specific." Another answered. Bridgette's eyes widened while Gwen and Courtney's narrowed. Courtney whipped out her cell phone.

"Leave us alone, or I'll call my lawyer." She threatened. The people laughed.

"How will you do that, without a phone?" One asked, knocking the phone out of her hand with a well-aimed kunai knife.

"Oh, I just bought that…" Courtney whined. Gwen elbowed her.

"Just move along, we don't want any trouble." She said calmly. Another kunai whizzed past Gwen's cheek, leaving a shallow cut.

"But we do." The man who threw the kunai smirked.

"Great, WE ARE GONNA DIE IN A FUCKING PARK!." Bridgette yelled, freaking out.

"No, we are not." Courtney growled. She aimed a kick at one of the men, but he caught her ankle and flipped her. Courtney landed on her back. The impact left her winded.

"Okay, we might die in a park." Gwen agreed in a deadpan.

"Look, Sakura, Sasuke! Some girls from our school are in trouble!" Naruto gasped, pointing to the trio. He stared at them with concern from across the street, while Sakura glanced at them. She scowled, and leaned against a nearby streetlamp with her arms crossed when she recognized one of them as Courtney. Sasuke didn't even look.

"Eh, they'll be fine..." Sakura replied, waving a hand dismissively.

"But! Sakura, they could really be in trouble!" Naruto protested.

"Oh look Naruto, ramen!" She chirped, pointing in the opposite direction of the girls.

"WHERE?" He shouted, looking to where she pointed. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Quiet! Grab them before we're spotted!" A member grunted. The figures started to close in on the girls as they hugged each other in fear.

"But... I'm too important to die!" Courtney wailed. She shoved Gwen out of the huddle, and pointed at her. "TAKE HER! She likes death!"

"Gee, thanks." Gwen grumbled, crossing her arms and scowling.

"That's enough." A harsh voice said as three figures fell from the trees and landed in between the girls and their attackers. The shortest one, who was in front of Gwen, did some complex signs with his hands that were too fast for her eyes to follow and then sand erupted from the giant gourd on his back.

"Sand coffin." The boy said as the sand surrounded one of the men. He then held his hand out, palm facing the trapped man and made a fist. "Sand Burial." The man inside the sand was crushed.

"Good job." The female said as she took a large fan from her back. She opened the fan with a flourish. "Wind Scythe Jutsu." With a wave of the fan three of the men were caught in a whirlwind.

"It's time for a puppet show." The taller boy said, taking two puppets out of scrolls. One puppet dragged two men into its torso while another came apart, revealing blades in its limbs and head. "Secret Black Move: Iron Maiden." Once the men were locked in the first puppet, the other one's limbs stabbed into it and screams could be heard from inside. "Show's over."

"We'll keep this one alive." The short boy said, nodding to the man he had trapped with his sand.

"Okay. T and I will take care of these." The taller boy did some hand signs and placed his hands on a body and it was incinerated. He and the girl did this to the other five bodies. The short one walked over to Gwen, Courtney and Bridgette. They just stared at him.

"Are you three alright?" He asked, his voice as gentle and un-intimidating as he could make it. Gwen frowned, there was something familiar about the voice.

"We're fine… I think." Courtney replied, giving the masked boy a glare full of suspicion. The boy nodded.

"You should get home. And be careful. This city is not as safe as it once was." He warned. The girls nodded.

"Thanks. But… who ARE you?" Bridgette asked.

"Call us… Sand Shinobi." The boy replied. Sand seemed to swirl around him as he said this. The girls nodded and hurried toward their homes. The boy, Gaara, ran a hand through his hair.

"See you in school tomorrow." He whispered.

**The Next Day in Home Room**

Gwen sat beside Gaara at the back of the room as the bell rang.

"Morning." Gwen said to him. Gaara nodded to her.

"Hey. What's up?" He asked casually.

"You know, nothing much. Courtney, Bridgette and I got attacked by some random people and then three people showed up and killed all of them but one. The usual." Gwen replied. Gaara pretended to be surprised.

"Really? Wow. Sounds like you had one hell of a night." He said, his eyes widening. Gwen's eyebrows knit together. There was something un-genuine about Gaara's surprise.

"Yeah, it sure was something." She agreed.

"Who were the people who helped you?" Gaara asked, beginning to copy the stuff Kakashi had written on the board. His voice had dropped so Gwen had to strain to hear him over the rest of the class. There was something about his voice…

"They called themselves… Sand Shinobi." Gwen said hesitantly. Gaara nodded.

"Sand Shinobi? Interesting."

And then it clicked.

**We finally got this chapter up! W00t! And it was pretty serious (until Alex added the Naruto parts…)!**

**The next chapter will not be up for about two weeks unless it is out within the next 4 days, because Hazel will be in Kenora (which she insists sounds like 'Konoha').**

**Hazel: We hope you liked it! :D**

**Alex: REVIEW!**

**Hazel: Alex, ask them nicely.**

**Alex: FINE! Please review… or else.**

**Hazel: *face palm* Close enough…**


	4. Shit Happens

**This will be our last update for a while, unless Hazel gets really bored on vacation and decides to write. This will probably happen.**

**Alex: HAZEL! YOU ARE NOT LEAVING!**

**Hazel: Alex, I don't have a choice.**

**Alex: But… -pouts-**

**Hazel: Stop being difficult.**

**Alex: -sigh- We don't own Naruto or TDI/TDA.**

*******IMPORTANT NOTE AT END OF CHAPTER*******

Chapter 4

Shit Happens

By lunch Gwen thought she was insane. Almost as insane as Izzy; and that's saying something...

She finished getting her lunch just as Gaara walked in with the other exchange students. They all brought their lunch from home. And with Chef Hatchet, everyone could understand why.

"Hey Gaara." Gwen greeted the red head before he got to the table the exchange students were going to. "Come with me."

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Geoff bellowed from a nearby table, snickering with Duncan after seeing the horrified face Gwen produced from his outburst. Gaara stared at the two idiots utterly confused, then to Gwen whose face was a mixture of embarrassment and anger.

"Damn it, Geoff!" Gwen hissed raising a menacing fist to the party boy, only making him laugh harder.

"Uh...What are they talking about? And who is this 'she'?" Gaara questioned.

"Trust me, you don't want to know. But, in this case, it's probably Lindsay." Gwen said loudly, smirking as Geoff's and Duncan's faces paled simultaneously. Her smirk grew after Bridgette and Courtney each growled and grabbed Duncan and Geoff by their ear and dragged them out of the cafeteria grumbling while the boys groaned in pain.

Gwen sighed and ran a few fingers through her fair black and teal hair. "So, as I was say... Uh... Follow me."

"Um… okay." Gaara said slowly. Gwen led him out of the cafeteria and up to the roof.

"Are we allowed on the roof?" He asked. Gwen shrugged.

"We are if no one finds us." She replied. Gaara rolled his eyes.

"So, why did you bring me to the roof?" He asked, glancing at Gwen.

"I… um…needed to… ask you something." She said hesitantly. Gaara's invisible eyebrows rose as he bit a rice ball.

'_This is crazy. I'm crazy. There is NO WAY that Gaara was that sand dude from last night. No. Way_.' Gwen thought nervously. But then she thought about the list she had made.

_**Reasons Why Gaara is the Sand Guy:**_

_**1. His voice is almost an exact match.**_

_**2. They are the same height.**_

_**3. The headband the guy was wearing would have covered Gaara's tattoo.**_

_**4. Their hair style is the same (the guy's hair looked black in the park).**_

"Gwen? Are you going to ask me whatever it is you want to ask, or are you going to sit there and stare at me for the rest of lunch?" Gaara asked, giving her a confused look. Gwen shook her head.

"Oh, right. Um…" This is where Gwen began to panic… and this is where she messed up big time: "Uh… um… DO YOU WANT TO GO OUT TONIGHT?" Gwen blurted, mentally slapping herself. Repeatedly. Gaara's eyes widened.

"Um… What?" He asked. He looked shocked.

"Uh… Never mind…" Gwen said, blushing.

"Did Kankuro put you up to this? That bastard…" Gaara trailed off and began thinking of ways to kill Kankuro. Repeatedly. Very slowly and VERY painfully.

"No, Kankuro didn't do that…" Gwen said quickly, seeing the murderous glint in Gaara's eyes.

"Did Naruto?" Gaara asked, clearly surprised.

"No! I just… um… like you." Gwen muttered. That was karma being a bitch. She chickened out on asking if he was a ninja and instead asked him out. Brilliant.

"Wait... You like me, or you LIKE me?" He asked, making Gwen blush a darker shade of red.

"Ugh, what is with people and asking that..." She muttered. Gwen sighed. "Uh, okay... Um, I do maybe like you. But, don't think of me as some girly mush ball for it, okay? I'm still your bitter neighbourhood Goth girl, alright?" Gwen chuckled.

Gaara felt the corners of his mouth tug up into the slightest of smiles. "Uh...then, sure."

"Great… Then meet me at the movie theater at seven. We can see SALT." Gwen said, grinning at the thought.

"Sounds good." Gaara nodded. Just then the bell rang.

"Let's go." Gwen said, standing. Gaara nodded again and followed her back into the lunch room as the bell rang, signalling the end of break.

**After Lunch**

Gwen grabbed her supplies for her favourite subject, and shut her locker. She walked down the hall and met with Gaara, and walked with him until they came face to face with a beaming Lindsay, and a nervous looking Sai.

"Hi!" Lindsay chirped, adjusting the hem of her belt- I mean, skirt... -pulling it down even lower, and showing off more of her bright pink thong. Gaara rolled his eyes when he caught Sai occasionally gazing down at it. He glanced down, and his eyes widened before he quickly looked away. Lindsay grinned and cupped Gaara's face and brought it close to hers, almost brushing noses with him. Gwen scowled and rolled her eyes, while Gaara's eyes widened and his brow furrowed.

"Uh... I don't mean to be rude, but... What the fuck are you doing?" Gaara mumbled.

Lindsay laughed, and pulled him into a kiss. Gaara quickly pulled away and grunted, and Lindsay scowled.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Gaara demanded, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Lindsay rolled her baby blue eyes and crossed her arms pushing up her already ridiculously huge, too big to be real, yet still... very pleasing boobs. "Kissing you, DUH."

"No, what I meant was, WHY!" He nearly yelled, trying to restrain his growing anger.

"Well, you're obviously the hottest emo here, and I haven't dated one in a while, so I kissed you so you could be mine!" Lindsay explained. She smirked, and ran a finger down his chest. "You enticed, yet?"

"No." Gaara growled, swatting away her hand.

Gwen turned to Sai with wide eyes. "Wow. I didn't even know she knew that word, let alone what it meant..."

Lindsay pouted and stomped one of her Prada heels to the cheap linoleum floor childishly. "Why not?" She whined.

"Because. I'm..." Gaara began.

"Gay?" Lindsay cut in.

"NO! Not gay, NOT GAY!" Gaara exclaimed. He glared at her. "As I was saying, I said no, because... I'm going to the...movies…with Gwen." He stated calmly.

Lindsay blinked, before wincing in disgust. "Ewe... Why?"

"Because... I...like her... She's cool." Gaara said, looking to Gwen as if reassuringly. She smiled back.

Lindsay blinked again before scoffing. "...Double ewe." Lindsay grabbed Sai's hand and dragged him down the hall, back to her normal bimbo-y, air headed self.

"Wow... Resisting Lindsay, and telling her off, all for me? I'm touched." Gwen chuckled.

"Yeah, sure, no problem..." Gaara replied, before Gwen continuing down the hall with her.

**In Art (with the new art teachers)**

Gaara walked into the empty classroom beside Gwen and stopped just inside the door.

"Hell no." He growled. Gwen followed his gaze to see Sasori and a blond girl.

"Who's the girl?" She asked Gaara. Gaara smirked, although there was still hatred in his eyes.

"WHO SAID THAT, UN?" The blond shouted, turning to glare at Gwen, whose eyebrows rose.

"Just stay quiet." Gaara murmured to Gwen. The blond stomped over to them, with Sasori trailing behind. Gaara's eyes narrowed.

"Deidara." He snarled. The blond smirked.

"Gaara. Still sore about our little fight, un?" He said. He then turned to glare at Gwen. "And I am a guy, yeah." He hissed. Gwen smirked.

"Really? Could have fooled me." She replied. Deidara's hand twitched.

"You little—" He growled, taking a step forward. Sasori put a restraining hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Enough, Deidara." He said firmly. Deidara growled and turned to go back to the front of the room. Gaara and Sasori were glaring at each other. Then Sasori smirked.

"Why not let bygones be bygones, Gaara?" He said silkily. Gaara scoffed.

"Don't count on it, Sasori." He replied, stalking to the back of the room. Gwen followed him as other people entered to room. Temari, Kankuro, Sakura and Naruto all seemed to glare at Sasori and Deidara as well.

"What happened between you and those two?" Gwen asked quietly as Deidara and Sasori began talking about art (more like arguing).

"I'll tell you later." Was all Gaara would say on the subject.

**After School with the Ninjas**

"I'll be late to patrol tonight." Gaara told his siblings as they walked home. They both looked surprised.

"Why?" Temari asked, one of her eyebrows rose.

"Because I… have a date." Gaara replied quietly, looking down. Temari made a choking sound and Kankuro tripped and almost did a face plant into the sidewalk.

"YOU HAVE A WHAT? WITH WHO?" They yelled in unison. Gaara sighed.

"A date… with Gwen." He said, blushing the barest hint of pink.

"Wow. That girl must be bat shit craz—" Kankuro was cut off when sand coiled around his neck. "Okay, I take it back!" He coughed. The sand released him.

"Just meet us in the park by midnight." Temari said. Gaara nodded his ascent.

"Of course."

**That Night: 7 pm**

Gaara stood leaning against the wall outside the theater, waiting for Gwen. He had arrived early and was using the extra time to figure out his new cell phone. All the ninjas had been ordered to get one. Gaara's was a Samsung Intensity.

"Hey, sorry I'm late!" Gwen said as she approached. Gaara looked up, slipping his phone into his pocket.

"Don't worry about it. I'm early. You are actually on time." He replied. Gwen nodded.

"Okay, let's go." She said, leading the way into the theater. Gaara followed her, but hesitantly, because he had a bad feeling. They bought their tickets and popcorn, and then they went into the theater.

"So… about Deidara and Sasori…" Gwen began, trailing off when Gaara's phone vibrated. Gaara fumbled with it, cursing under his breath as he opened the text message. Of course Temari already had a perfect handle on her iPhone (why she had picked such a complex little device confused Gaara more than he cared to admit).

_**Watch your back, bro. Neji's squad just reported a mysterious gang in your area.**_

Gaara's eyes narrowed and he slid open the phone with a flick of his wrist to reveal the tiny keyboard.

'_Oh Kami…_' He thought, looking at the tiny keys in horror. He typed out a response as fast as he could.

_**Hyekg 8fj783 8284418 nkc8chu2347.!&^) lpel**_

"Dammit!" Gaara hissed, continuing to fumble with the blasted device.

"Uhm... Are you okay?" Gwen question, through handfuls of popcorn.

Gaara snapped his vision to her, and forced a smile. "Uh... Fine. Just can't figure out this...thing."

"That's odd... Isn't Japan like, super high tech and stuff?"

"Oh yeah! That! What I meant before was... I, uh... Oh, a new movie with AK47's!" Gaara exclaimed, turning to the movie screen.

"Really?" Gwen grinned, turning to the preview as well.

Gaara quickly looked down and deleted the previous text, and looked around at options and came across a handy little option called 'Text templates'

He browsed through some, and furrowed his brow at the 'What is your number?' template. Wouldn't you already have the person's number if you're texting them...? He let out a silent cheer, after sending the template 'Okay.'

"What was that about?" Gwen asked, glancing away from a movie preview to give Gaara a questioning glance.

"Nothing, just Temari asking about dinner tomorrow." Gaara lied smoothly. Gwen nodded and turned back to the screen.

"Oh. Cool." She said. Then the lights dimmed and the movie began.

**After the Movie: 10 pm**

"That was awesome!" Gwen announced as they exited the theater.

"Yeah, it was." Gaara agreed with a nod. His phone suddenly vibrated again. He looked at it, and was surprised to see it was a call, not a text.

"Who is it?" Gwen asked, curiously. Gaara frowned.

"It's Neji." He said, putting the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"_Gaara! You're near the park, right?_" Neji demanded. Gaara could hear the sounds of battle in the background.

"Yeah, what's going on?" He asked quietly.

"_Tenten, Lee, and I were attacked, they seem to be more formidable than we first thought. We need you here, now_." Neji said. The Hyuuga's voice was almost… urgent. It must have been bad.

"Alright, give me ten minutes." Gaara said, ending the call. Gwen's eyebrows rose.

"What was that about?" She asked. Gaara sighed.

"I have to go. There's a… situation." He said. Gwen nodded.

"Okay… but one thing first." She replied. Gaara frowned. "What happen between you, Sasori and Deidara. I need to know, or it will bug me for the rest of my life."

"They… almost killed me." Gaara replied, turning to leave. He had nearly forgotten to add 'almost' to the sentence. Gwen blinked, staring at him. "See you tomorrow."

Then he was gone.

**Alex: Thank you to all reviewers, we love you. :D**

**Hazel: In a totally not creepy way!**

**Alex: In a TOTALLY creepy way.**

**Hazel: Oh lord… Please review.**

*******IMPORTANT NOTE*******

**We have a favour to ask. We need OCs. So, if you can, please send in one (or more) of the following…**

**1 evil guy (like Orochimaru evil)**

**2 main henchmen (1 boy, 1 girl)**

**A few extra goons**

**3-5 TDI/TDAish characters (2 girls, 3 boys)**

**If you send in an OC after Wednesday, you probably won't get a reply until next Tuesday, but don't worry, it's just because Hazel is at a cabin and she's the only one who ever replies to anything… -Hazel grumbles bitterly-**

**So, thanks to anyone awesome enough to send in OCs. :D**

**Until next time,**

**Alexex and Hazeljv.**


	5. Research is NOT Overrated

**Hazel: I'm back!**

Alex: YAY! IT WAS SO BORING WITHOUT YOU! I WAS LEFT WITH THEM! -points at Trent and Kiba-

**Trent: HEY!**

**Kiba: Crazy Bitch.**

**Alex: What was that, Dog Boy? -holding up chainsaw-**

**Kiba: CRAZY BITCH!**

**Hazel: ALEX, DON'T YOU DARE KILL KIBA! -holds AK47 to Trent's head-**

**Alex: NO! NOT TRENT!**

**Hazel: -glares at Trent- Say it.**

**Trent: -gulps- Hazeljv and Alexex do not own TDI/TDA or Naruto. or Luke, Luke belongs to DxC-Fanatic (and so does Stephanie, who will be introduced later).**

**Hazel: Good boy.**

Chapter 5

Research Is NOT Overrated

Gaara entered the clearing in the park where Team Gai was fighting (in his black ninja 'uniform' and mask) just in time to catch Tenten, as she was thrown across the clearing. Whatever or whoever had made her fly like that was incredibly strong. Gaara caught her and the impact sent them both skidding back, narrowly missing a tree.

"Thank you. Kazekage-sama." Tenten said, groaning as she stood. Gaara frowned. The entire right sleeve of Tenten's uniform had been ripped off, exposing her arm wrist-to-shoulder and the bruises covering it. She also had a gash on her temple, causing blood to run down the side of her face.

"Call Sakura." Gaara said to her.

"Hai!" Tenten nodded and a phone appeared in her left hand.

"Neji, what's going on?" Gaara demanded, his sand blocking the attacks made on the redhead and the byakugan user.

"These guys showed up out of nowhere and attacked us. Oh, and they have two boys from our school." Neji explained. Gaara's eyes narrowed and he did some hand signs. A great wall of sand rose in between them and their enemies. Then he put two fingers over his eye.

"Third Eye Jutsu." An eye appeared out of the sand on the other side of the barrier. "It's Duncan and some other boy I don't recognize." Gaara confirmed, ending the jutsu. Neji nodded.

"What should we do?" Neji asked. Gaara blinked.

"Why are you asking me?" He inquired. Neji frowned.

"I'm a Jonin, you're a Kage. You clearly out-rank me." The Hyuuga pointed out. Gaara nodded.

"I suppose you are right. Are you or Lee injured?" He asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Lee broke a few ribs and he's pretty scratched up. I'm mostly fine, just a few scratches and bruises, and maybe a broken finger. Tenten is the worst, she broke her arm in two places and the wound on her temple is bleeding a lot." Neji said, cool and calm as ever. Gaara nodded stiffly. They needed reinforcements.

"Gaara-sama!" Lee said as he landed beside the stoic pair. Neji acknowledged his teammate with a nod.

"Lee. Hinata, Kiba and Shino should be patrolling a kilometer north of here, can you go and get them?" Gaara asked, mostly to get the over-exerting youth-lover out of the battling for a short while (so he didn't get himself killed). Lee gave a nod.

"Of course!" And then he zoomed off. Neji smirked slightly.

"You just wanted to get rid of him. You know I have Hinata's number." He said. Gaara smirked as well.

"You have her number? Why didn't you tell me before?" He replied mockingly. Neji shook his head.

"You are certainly unlike any Kage I can recall. except maybe Lady Tsunade." He muttered. Gaara grinned.

"I'll take that as a compliment. Now, tell me about these enemies."

With Duncan

Duncan and his friend, Luke, were very confused. And a little freaked out. They had been innocently walking through the park, on their way back from vandalizing a building, when these strange, and incredibly strong people came out of nowhere. And switchblades don't work on incredibly strong, agile people.

And now they were in a net. Hanging from a tree. How humiliating.

"This is doing a number on my ego." Duncan commented, rubbing his chin. Luke nodded, his spiky black hair with blood red tips staying in place. They watched as the people who had caught them fought with some other people, who wore all black, and were mildly surprised when another one, a redheaded boy, appeared in time to catch the only female of the black clad group.

"I wonder if that girl is hot." Luke mused idly. Duncan tilted his head to the side.

"Eh. Maybe. She's not very curvy." He said after a moment. Luke contemplated this and nodded.

"Lady Kasumi! The new comer is the Kazekage!" A man was saying to the woman who seemed to lead the presumably evil people. The woman, who Duncan and Luke thought was quite attractive, growled.

"What? No way that's." She trailed off and narrowed her eyes at the redhead before growling louder. "It IS the Kazekage."

"What the hell is a 'Kazekage'?" Luke's eyebrows rose. Duncan shrugged and pulled his phone out of his pocket with a start as it rang.

At Gwen's House

Gwen sat heavily at her desk and opened her laptop. The screen came to live and she quickly signed onto MSN. Bridgette, Courtney, and Geoff were on. Gwen opened a conversation with Bridgette and Courtney.

_**GothicGwendolyn_bite_bite says:**_

_**Hey, what's going on?**_

_**Geoff is Dead says:**_

_**Nothing much. Geoff is being SO annoying.**_

_**C.I. says:**_

_**Duncan's ALWAYS annoying, but... Tolerable. At times. He also isn't on, he's ALWAYS on now! Also, he won't text me back! Ugh, if that APE doesn't reply soon, next time I see him, my shoe definitely will be somewhere he WON'T want it to be.**_

Gwen smirked slightly at her violent attitude, before typing a response.

_**GothicGwendolyn_bite_bite says:**_

_**What's up between you and Geoff?**_

_**And, it is odd that Duncan isn't on.**_

_**C.I. says:**_

_**I KNOW!**_

_**Geoff is Dead says:**_

_**I dumped Geoff, like last years surf board. He SLEPT with Lindsay!**_

Gwen focused on Courtney's message, silently apologizing to Bridgette for not caring about her and Geoff as much as she should have.

_**GothicGwendolyn_bite_bite says:**_

_**I'll text Duncan, maybe he's mad about the scene you caused in the caf. at lunch. **_

_**C.I. says:**_

_**Fine. But, you better not make a move on him, cause I'll know! Page 27 paragraph 3, subsection B, line 10 of my rules and regulations for our relationship clearly states that "...All texts and e-mails between people of the opposite gender shall be documented for revision purposes." **_

_**Geoff is Dead says: **_

_**... **_

_**GothicGwendolyn_bite_bite says:**_

_**Wow. Just... wow. By the way Courtney, I'm not trying to steal your boyfriend, I'm... kinda-sorta-maybe with Gaara, so no worries!**_

_**C.I. says:**_

_**Okay... Sorry, force of habit. I... trust you. (insert gagging noise here) Laugh out loud.**_

Gwen rolled her eyes at the insult, but smiled at the brunettes "always must be perfect grammar, because I was a C.I.T.!"

_**GothicGwendolyn_bite_bite says:**_

_**Lol wow Court. Ur the only person who NEVER uses MSN talk.**_

_**C.I. says:**_

_**Whatever. Ugh, I have to go. Time to go practice my violin, and then study for the French test.**_

_**Geoff is Dead says:**_

_**Wait, there's a French test?**_

_**C.I.: **_

_**Yeah, third period. Right before the Algebra II test.**_

_**Geoff is Dead says:**_

_**THERE'S A MATH TEST?**_

_**GothicGwendolyn_bite_bite says:**_

_**Nice, Bridgette.**_

_**C.I. says:**_

_**Later guys/carbon based life forms commonly addressed as Gwen and Bridgette. Bye!**_

_**-C.I. has logged off-**_

_**Geoff is Dead says:**_

_**I have to go too, Gwen. I'm totally freaking out about the tests, and gotta study my brains out! Well, not literally cause I really need to use it for... well, life. Bye Gwen!**_

_**-Geoff is Dead has logged off-**_

Gwen looked at her phone, and was just about to text Duncan when a conversation window popped up on her screen.

_**T R E N T (l) (8) says:**_

_**I heard you went on a date with that Sabaku guy.**_

Gwen considered closing the window, but decided to humour her ex-boyfriend.

_**GothicGwendolyn_bite_bite says:**_

_**So what if I did?**_

_**Trent says:**_

_**I just don't think you should hang around that guy. He's creepy.**_

Gwen scoffed, glaring at the laptop screen. Who did Trent think he was?

_**GothicGwendolyn_bite_bite says:**_

_**I can hang around whomever I want. And he's not creepy. He's nice. And you're one to talk about 'creepy', Mister NINE.**_

_**T R E N T (l) (8) says:**_

_**Or maybe he just seems nice.**_

_**GothicGwendolyn_bite_bite says:**_

_**He IS nice. And he's fun to hang out with. I see no reason why I should avoid him, ESPECIALLY since I am his guide.**_

_**T R E N T (l) (8) says:**_

_**Whatever, just don't say I didn't warn you.**_

_**-T R E N T (l) (8) has logged off-**_

'_Obviously he's jealous_.' Gwen scowled and grabbed her phone. She then texted Duncan.

_**Where the hell are you? And why won't you talk to Court?**_

She waited a few minutes and got a reply.

_**im n te park wit Luke, sumting wierd is going on. hey, do u no wat a 'Kazekage' is? ther r tese wierd ninja ppl, and 1 of tem keeps bein called a 'Kazekage'.**_

Gwen frowned. The message had a large number of spelling mistakes and the grammar was terrible. Even worse than usual Duncan texts. Gwen opened the internet and Google searched 'Kazekage'. The first result was a literal translation.

_**Kazekage**_

_**Origin: Japan **_

_**Translation: Wind Shadow**_

Gwen blinked. So the word was Japanese. But that didn't tell her much. She moved on to the next result, which seemed much more promising.

_**A Kage (Literally meaning "Shadow") was the leader of one of the five most powerful Hidden Ninja Villages of ancient Japan and generally were also the most powerful ninja in their respective villages. They were collectively known as the Five Kage. **_

_**If a Kage had held their position for several decades, younger ninja were likely to have become stronger than they were. In such cases, the Kage may retire and give the title to someone else; the title, once granted, was held permanently. This created a case where there were two Kage at the same time, with only one of them actually active.**_

_**The Kage stood equally with the rulers of their countries, overseeing the activities of their villages, and were the leaders of ninja society. They typically were the ones who sent the ninja teams out on their missions and made the decisions regarding the safety of the village. The five Kage were:**_

_**The Hokage (Literally meaning "Fire Shadow") of Konohagakure. **_

_**The Kazekage (Literally meaning "Wind Shadow") of Sunagakure.**_

_**The Mizukage (Literally meaning "Water Shadow") of Kirigakure. **_

_**The Raikage (Literally meaning "Lightning Shadow") of Kumogakure.**_

_**The Tsuchikage (Literally meaning "Earth Shadow") of Iwagakure. **_

Gwen then went to Google and typed in 'Sunagakure'. She clicked on the first result. It was worded in the present tense, unlike the last one, which had been past tense.

_**Sunagakure (Sunagakure no Sato; Literally meaning "Village Hidden in the Sand") is the hidden village of the Land of Wind. As one of the five great ninja villages, Sunagakure has a Kage as its leader known as the Kazekage (Wind Shadow). The ninja from this village seem to specialize in Wind Release techniques and the Puppet Technique. **_

Gwen re-read this paragraph, remembering the two ninja who had been with the Sand Guy. One had used puppets and the other had used wind.

_**Shinobi from Sunagakure believe that the accomplishment of a mission predominates the lives of the ninja trying to accomplish it. **_

'_Call us... Sand Shinobi.' _That is what the Sand Guy had said. Shinobi meaning ninja, and Sand, referring to the Hidden Sand Village, Sunagakure.__

_**The one tailed Shukaku demon was in the possession of Sunagakure, until it was extracted from its third host, Gaara, by the Akatsuki. The process killed Gaara, but then the elder, who had put the Shukaku inside Gaara, used a forbidden jutsu to bring him back to life.**_

_**The Fourth Kazekage had an elder seal Shukaku into its third host, his own son: Gaara. It was hoped that Gaara would become a weapon for the village, but the power of Shukaku was too unstable and overwhelming for Gaara and the idea was abandoned. As time passed, however, the Fourth came to appreciate Gaara's increasing control and returned to relying on him as a weapon. **_

Gwen's eyes widened as she read this. Could it be a coincidence that Gaara's name was mentioned? Probably not.

_**Despite the element of sand being seemingly unique to One-Tailed Shukaku and its jinchūriki, it seems that ninja from this village are capable of utilizing techniques affiliated with sand (such as Sand Clone). **_

If all this was true, Gaara really WAS the Sand Guy. Gwen didn't know how to feel about this.

_**Two very famous and powerful ninjas from this village hold epithets: Gaara of the Sand Waterfall and the Akatsuki member Sasori of the Red Sand.**_

'_Sasori? Hey._ _Gaara of the Sand Waterfall._' Gwen went back to Google again and typed in 'Gaara no Sabaku'.

_**Did you mean: Sabaku no Gaara ?**_

Gwen clicked yes.

_**Sabaku no Gaara**_

_**Translation: Gaara of the Sand Waterfall**_

_**Alternative Translations: Gaara of the Desert**_

So 'no Sabaku' was not a last name, as the siblings had tried to trick them into believing. It was a title of sorts. Gwen sent Duncan a text.

_**A 'Kazekage' is the leader of a village of ninja, 'The Village Hidden in the Sand'.**_

Duncan replied soon after.

_**Normally id ask if u were hi or sumthin. but the moment, tht is believable.**_

Gwen frowned and rolled her eyes. She jumped out of her chair, grabbed a jacket and her bag. Just as she was going to open her window, she winced as her mother called down from the laundry room

"Gwen, honey! Can I throw in your leather corset with your under armor? It'll save us a few bucks on electricity!"

"Mom..." Gwen groaned. "You can't throw in my corset with my delicates! How many times do I have to tell you that!"

"Oh... Right. Sorry Gwenny-bee!"

Gwen sighed and lifted her widow, and climbed out the window and down the tree in the front yard. Two minutes later she was heading to the park.

With Gaara, Neji, Tenten and the newly arrived Sakura

Gaara wanted to end this quickly. Team Gai was already in bad shape, and now Lee was bringing another team into the battle. Not to mention that Neji had to defend Sakura and Tenten while Sakura healed, because neither of them could do so.

"Gaara of the Sand Waterfall." Gaara looked up at the sound of his nickname (of sorts), surprised.

"Who are you?" He demanded, glaring at the woman who had spoken. She walked gracefully toward him, an unsettling smirk adorning her features.

"I am Kasumi. And I must say, I'm unimpressed. I thought the awe-inspiring and fear-instilling weapon of the Hidden Sand would be… taller." She sneered. Gaara growled. The woman was toying with him, and not in a seductive way in the slightest. He didn't like it.

"What is your purpose here? And what is your purpose with them?" Gaara jerked his head toward Duncan and Luke with the last question. The woman's smirk grew into a frightening grin and she walked closer to him.

"Why isn't it obvious, _Gaara-kun_?" She asked in a condescending tone. Gaara growled and lashed out with his sand, coiling it around the woman's body. But when the sand squeezed, she exploded into black rose petals.

"What the hell?" Gaara hissed in surprise.

"Looking for someone, Gaara?" Kasumi said, right next to his ear. Gaara spun around as his sand attacked her, but every time it touched her, she just disappeared, leaving black rose petals in her place. Gaara fed sand into the ground, grinding up the stones and minerals to make more, and feeding lots of his chakra down into the earth with it.

'_This can't possibly get any worse_.' He thought somberly.

With Duncan and Luke

"Gaara of the Sand Waterfall." The woman said. Duncan looked up with a start. She was talking to the boy she had referred to as the 'Kazekage' earlier.

"Gaara? …As in Gaara no Sabaku?" Duncan muttered, squinting at the boy. Luke was giving him a weird look, but Duncan ignored it.

"Duncan? Are you okay?" Luke questioned.

Duncan's eyes widened. "Holy shit. Harold was right?"

**Thank you to DxC-Fanatic and dattebayo4321 for your OCs, they were greatly appreciated!**

**AND. There are still more OCs we need.**

**2 evil ninja sidekicks **

**4 good ninjas (1 sensei/jonin, the rest jonin or chunin) (one girl, 3 guys) This will be a back-up team from Konoha or Suna.**

**2 students **

**Please mention in your review or PM if you would like to submit an (or some) OC(s) and we will send you the template!**

**Alex: REVIEW!**

**Hazel: ALEX! ASK NICELY! -squirts Alex in the face with water-**

**Alex: MEH -bored voice- Please review.**

**Hazel: Much better.**

**Alex: -coughs out- Or else.**

**Hazel: -growls and dumps the water on her head- BAKA! WE ALREADY USED THAT JOKE!**

**Alex: But threatening remarks NEVER get old!**

**Hazel: -opens and closes mouth- ...True.**

**Alex+Hazel: UNTIL NEXT TIME, LOYAL REVIEWERS! **

**Alex: And you readers-but-don't-review-people too, I guess.**

**Hazel: Bye!**

**Alex: OMG, high school in two weeks!**

**Hazel: -falls in fetal position- NO WE'RE NOT! -twitches- I'll be here...with Gaara... -laughs insanely-**

**Alex: -rolls eyes and sighs- She's STILL in denial. Wimp.**


	6. Flower Petals of Fucking DOOM

**Hazel: So this took so long but…**

**Alex: WE STARTED HIGH SCHOOL!**

**Hazel: And it fucking SUCKS.**

**Alex: …That's what she said…**

**Hazel: ALEX! GOD!**

**Alex: Sorry… **

**Hazel: -face palms- Uchiha, if you'd please.**

**Sasuke: They don't own anything. **

Chapter 6

Flower Petals of Fucking DOOM

Gwen was crouched in a bush on the edge of the clearing where Gaara was facing off against Kasumi. She was trying to figure out how to help Luke and Duncan, although the sight of the two tough hard-core punks in a net hanging from a tree was hilarious.

'_This is insane…_' Gwen thought, staring wide-eyed as Kasumi exploded yet again into a spray of black rose petals.

"_Eight Trigrams: Air Palm_." Gwen spun around just as a girl slammed into a tree. The girl had her long, dark hair in two braids and she had brown eyes, although the most distinguishing thing about her was the long scar on her chest that peeked out from under her tube top.

"A Hyuuga, huh?" The girl growled as she stood, turning Gwen's attention to the boy who stood a few feet from her. He had pearly white eyes and dark brown hair. He wore a black ninja outfit and mask and a Konoha headband.

'_Hyuuga… Hyuuga… Hyuuga… NEJI!' _Gwen stared intently at the boy while he had a glaring contest with the girl.

"So you know me, may I have your name?" Neji asked in a low tone. The girl frowned slightly and then shrugged.

"Celcia." She replied. Neji nodded slowly before turning his gaze to Gwen.

"Get out of here. It isn't safe." He said in a commanding voice. This made Celcia smile dangerously and take a few steps toward Gwen.

"Aw, but I wanna play with the little Goth girl." Celcia whined. Gwen's eyes widened.

"I'm just gonna run blindly in that direction… Bye." Gwen gave a small wave and then sprinted through the trees behind Neji. And about ten seconds later she heard metal on metal. So she ran faster… Until she tripped over something, sending her rolling through the bushes.

"WHOA!" A female with a hood covering her head squeaked as Gwen rolled to a stop, sprawled on her back. "Oh, it's just a Goth. Phew."

"Hey… Isn't that..." The second female, a brunette was cut off as the first girl drove her elbow into her friend's ribs. "OW! Sorry…"

"Just keep your mouth shut while I heal your temple…" The hooded ninja replied. Gwen struggled into a sitting position and looked at the two ninja.

"Who are you?" Gwen questioned, watching the other girls suspiciously.

"Not enemies." The hooded girl replied quickly, turning to look at Gwen. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help my friends… The idiots in the net." Gwen said, jerking her thumb behind her. The hooded ninja nodded pensively.

"Hey, T, I have an idea." She said suddenly, her eyes glinting excitedly.

"What is it?" The brunette, 'T', said, her eyes lighting up.

"Well first, I'll…" The hooded girl began, cutting herself off as black rose petals fluttered down from the sky. Gwen frowned, her stomach doing an uncomfortable flip.

'_What the HELL have I gotten myself into?_' She thought.

**With Celcia and Neji**

"You're pretty good… for a Hyuuga _Branch_ member." Celcia panted, grinning as she wiped blood from the wound on her shoulder. Neji scowled and slid smoothly into a gentle fist stance.

"And you're pretty damn annoying." He growled. Celcia's laughter echoed through the trees.

"Well then. Let's finish this." She grinned and began making hand signs. Neji's muscles tensed as he got ready to counter with gentle fist.

Then something happened that made them both freeze.

Black flower petals began to fall from the sky.

"She's using THAT technique? Fuck…" Celcia scowled and disappeared.

'What is going on?' Neji thought as he turned his byakugan toward his comrades.

**With Gaara and Kasumi**

Gaara's chakra was running out. And so was his patience.

"Are you getting tired, _Gaara-kun_?" Kasumi grinned, seemingly bursting with energy. Gaara simply growled at her, not in the mood to grace her with an answer.

'_She hasn't attacked me once, but she's still beating me. It's an ingenious strategy…_' Gaara thought, muttering a quiet 'Sand Shower' as sand rained down Kasumi. And much to Gaara's annoyance (even if he had seen it coming), the infuriating woman burst into black petals once more.

"Son of a bitch." Gaara growled to himself.

"It's getting close to dawn, I'll end this now." Kasumi's voice whispered, carried to Gaara by a sudden wind. Then black petals began falling from the sky. Gaara frowned and looked up in confusion. His confusion turned to shock as a petal grazed his cheek and warm liquid fell from where the petal had touched him as his skin burned with excruciating pain. He touched his cheek and looked at the substance on his fingers.

"It's… blood." He murmured, his eyes widening in alarm as he heard exclamations and screams from his comrades. "Imperial Sand Shield." A huge amount of sand emerged from underground and filled the sky, protecting the ninjas from the petals **(A/N: We're not sure if this is a real move but… meh).**

"Sorry, _Gaara-kun_, but you'll have to do better than that." Kasumi appeared in front of Gaara with a smug grin as the black petals fell _through _the sand.

"No…" Gaara's eyes widened. Hundreds of petals were falling from the sky. There was no escaping it.

"Kazekage-sama!" Gaara spun around, wincing as petals brushed against his skin, and came face-to-face with Team Gai, Team Kurenai and Gwen.

"Insect Shield." Shino said as millions of insects flew out of his shelves and formed a dome around the ninjas, stopping the petals for a short time. Everyone took a moment to inspect each other. Gaara was the most beat up and bloody of them all, covered head-to-toe in blood from the petals. The others were mostly the same, but less bloody.

"We have to get out of here." Sakura (the hooded ninja, if you haven't already figured it out) said, her voice laced with concern. Gaara noticed that Gwen seemed mostly unharmed, which made him sigh silently in relief, although he was confused as to why she was there.

"Agreed. But first we have to get the assholes in the net." Gaara said, frowning. Shino suddenly looked up.

"The petals disappeared." He said in his usual monotone. The insect dome broke up and all the insects went back to Shino so that the others could look around.

"It's dawn…" Hinata whispered, looking at the rising sun. There was no sign of Kasumi or Celcia or any of the other rogue ninjas and the black petals had disappeared. Duncan and Luke were sprawled on the grass under where the net had been, unconscious.

"Let's go." Gaara gave a nod and all the ninjas disappeared. Gwen stood still for a moment then ran over to Duncan and Luke.

"Wake up, Losers."

**A few hours later in Homeroom**

Gaara walked into the classroom and slumped into the chair beside Gwen.

"Are you okay? You look like something chewed you up and spit you out. Then stomped on you. Repeatedly." Gwen commented, glancing at the redhead.

"Fine." Gaara grunted. This was in fact, not true. His was pale as printer paper, covered in gashes that were caused by the black flower petals (mostly covered by his black jeans, black t-shirt and black leather jacket), and he was suffering from extreme chakra exhaustion. Sakura had told him to stay home, but he was too hard-headed for his own good.

"Okay, if you say so." Gwen said slowly. "Do you want to do something tonight?" She continued casually. Gaara shook his head.

"I'm busy." And that was the last time they spoke until TAG.

**Thanks to kazikamikaze24 for Celcia along with two other OCs who will appear later on!**

**Hazel: Hopefully we will update again soon. Au revoir!**

**Alex: REVIEW!**


	7. Secret Equals Blown

**Alexex: GEEZ HAZEL, IT'S ABOUT TIME!**

**Hazeljv: SHUT UP ALEX! I HAVE A LIFE, YOU KNOW!**

**Alexex: No you don't…**

**Hazeljv: Shut. Up.**

**We own nothing. Seriously. Alice belongs to kazikamikaze24.**

Chapter 7

Secret=Blown

Gwen and Gaara worked silently through English, then through Math.

That changed when TAG came along. Gwen and Gaara were sitting behind Duncan and Sakura, though neither of them were willing to break the two period long silence between them.

"Okay, for this project I think…" Sakura began, turning to Duncan. Then she was cut off.

"Cut the crap, Pinkie. I know you aren't a student." Duncan snapped, glaring at her. Sakura scowled.

"Great, are you high, or just drunk?" Sakura retorted. Duncan shrugged.

"Eh, could be both. But seriously, you and your little clan of Japanese people are NOT students." Duncan said, his tone hardening. Sakura scoffed.

"Okay, I don't know what you Canadians call 'students', because if you're considered one, I'll be damned." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"I have Student ID… STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT!" Duncan yelled, causing Courtney to turn around and glare at him.

"DUNCAN! SHUT UP!" She yelled back, irritation clear on her face. Shino sighed from beside her, shaking his head slightly. Courtney glowered at Shino. "STOP BREATHING SO LOUD!" Then she turned back to glare at Duncan. "AND YOU! SHUT. IT."

"Easy Princess. By the way," Duncan paused and pointed to himself. "I'M the one who wears the pants in this relationship."

"You may wear the pants…" Courtney smirked. "But I control the zipper." She sneered. Duncan's face blanked.

"Whipped." Sakura muttered. Gwen nodded.

"No shit." She agreed.

"Defiantly." Gaara smirked. Duncan blushed slightly, to the amusement of the ninjas, but hid it well.

"Shut up, or you're dead meat!" He shouted angrily. Sakura glared at him.

"WE'RE dead meat? Watch what you say, Bastard." She growled. Shino sighed again.

"They're going to make a scene…" He murmured, his voice so low no one else heard him. Duncan was glaring daggers at Sakura.

"Why don't you, Big Mouth?" He retorted angrily.

"I have a big mouth?" Sakura snarled, her eyes flashing.

"That's what I just said, Bubble-gum Pop Princess!" Duncan's glare intensified. Courtney gasped and grabbed his ear.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL HER A PRINCESS!" She exclaimed. Sakura's smile was that of a predator.

"Yeah, hold his head right there." She purred, punching Duncan hard in the face. There was the satisfying crack of his nose breaking as everyone froze and Duncan fell out of his chair. Gaara was the first to react.

"SAKURA!" He exclaimed, his eyes narrowed. Shino glanced at Ms. Kurenai, who was too busy helping Naruto and Bridgette to notice.

"I knew they'd make a scene…" The Aburame grumbled, irritated.

"HE HAD IT COMING!" Sakura snarled loudly, gaining the attention of Harold, who was a few desks away.

"DUNCAN! ARE YOU OKAY?" Courtney shrieked, kneeling beside said punk. Sakura cracked her knuckles.

"Can I hit him again?" She growled. Gaara grabbed her arm.

"NO!" He said in a commanding voice.

"BUT-!" Sakura began angrily.

"Sakura. Enough." Shino said firmly. Sasori walked over to them, his expression amused.

"I think SOMEONE needs marriage counselling." He commented. Duncan grunted and wiped some blood from his nose.

"No shit, Sherlock." He grumbled.

"Shut up, Sasori!" Sakura growled, then her voice dropped so only Sasori could hear. "I almost killed you once. This time you wouldn't get so lucky." Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Grow up, Haruno." He said calmly. Gaara glared at the older redhead.

"Fuck off, Sasori." He said in a low tone. Shino seemed to be getting fed up.

"Stop making a scene, Bakas." He grunted. Gaara glared at Sakura as her hand glowed blue.

"Sakura, get out of here, now." He growled, his tone allowing no argument. Sakura growled lowly and stepped on Duncan's stomach as she stormed out of the room.

"Oh Kami…" Shino sighed as Sakura slammed the classroom door so hard it nearly fell off its hinges.

"Damn, she's heavy…" Duncan groaned, clutching his stomach. The classroom door flew open and Sakura glared at him.

"I AM NOT!" She yelled, making Duncan whimper. Then, with a glare from Gaara, the door banged shut again. Courtney then began sniffling.

"Oh, my poor Dunky! I am SO sorry for being so mean, and-and controlling, and now my little criminal is hurt and-and..." She trailed off and began planting kisses all over Duncan's face.

"Freak." Gaara murmured. Temari, who was walking by, snickered.

"That's rich, coming from you." She said in an overly-cheery voice.

"Shut. Up." Gaara hissed, scowling at his sister. Sasuke, who had been ignoring his TAG partner, walked over and smirked down at Duncan.

"Sakura is going to kill you later." He commented lightly. Gwen looked surprised.

"That is the most you have ever spoken around us." She pointed out. Sasuke frowned.

"Hn." He grunted. Gwen face palmed. "I'll go check on Sakura." He muttered, walking out of the classroom.

"Uchiha seems to be in a bad mood." Shino said idly. Gwen's eyebrows rose.

"How can you tell?" She asked. Gaara smirked.

"Do you really want to know?" He answered her question with a question. Gwen thought for a moment, then she shook her head. "Yeah, didn't think so."

"Court… Courtn… Princess… COUTNEY!" Duncan yelled, pushing Courtney (who had still been kissing his face) off him slightly.

"Yes…?" Courtney asked, sniffling.

"I think you're embarrassing him. Or annoying him." Shino suggested.

"Defiantly." Temari nodded in agreement. Courtney's face scrunched up and she sniffled more before bursting into tears. Sasuke walked back into the room and scowled at Courtney disdainfully.

"Nice going, Losers, you broke the bitch." He growled. Gaara shrugged.

"We didn't break her. Per se…" He said defensively. Duncan sat up and hugged Courtney, rolling her eyes.

"It's probably just her time of the month. It's the one time she isn't all naggy." He said. This just made Courtney cry harder.

"Nice going, moron." Gwen scoffed. Duncan frowned at her. Then a balled up piece of paper hit him in the head.

_**You are DEAD.**_

Everyone glanced at the door which Sakura was closing. Shino shook his head.

"She's going to blow it." He grumbled. Duncan grinned.

"What is 'it'?" He said cockily.

"Our exchange program." Shino dead panned.

"Duh." Temari added cheekily. Duncan smirked.

"Or the fact that you're… Ninjas." All the exchange students tensed.

"What are you talking about?" Shino demanded, his tone sharp. Sakura suddenly appeared beside Duncan. Luckily, no one else seemed to notice.

"WHAT did you just say, Punk-Wannabe?" She snapped, grabbing Duncan's collar roughly.

"Are you high?" Gaara questioned Duncan calmly.

"I think they all are, Duncan probably deals cocaine to the lot of them." Temari quipped. Shino nodded in agreement.

"Probably." He said stoically. Sakura hauled Duncan up until he was face to face with her, her eyes burning.

"You are OBVIOUSLY mistaken." She growled. Duncan glared darkly at her. The tension was almost palpable.

"Then did your hands glow blue, before?" Duncan countered. Sakura's glare faltered slightly in panic.

"Like the time we had our little… quarrel." Courtney added, her eyes narrowing.

"Ms. Kurenai? Can we go to the library?" Sakura called to their teacher, who was still obliviously helping Naruto and Bridgette.

"Sure." Ms. Kurenai said dismissively, paying them no attention. Sakura dragged Duncan out of the room while the others followed. Sakura then slammed the battered punk against the concrete wall.

"What's your angle?" She demanded angrily. Gaara put a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura, calm down, we don't need you destroying the building, or killing him." He said, his voice tight. Sakura shrugged off his hand.

"Just let me handle this, Gaara-sama." She said quietly, her hands glowing blue.

"Sakura…" Shino began, his tone slightly chiding.

"Shino-kun. Shut. Up." Sakura cut him off. Shino sighed heavily. "Fine, I'll just let them go and they can tell everyone what we are." Sakura snapped angrily. Shino and Gaara exchanged a glance.

"Do whatever you want to him." Gaara said, narrowing his eyes. Shino nodded in agreement.

"Exactly. Now, what do you want?" Sakura asked, her question mostly aimed toward Duncan. Gwen was the one to answer.

"Why are you here?" She asked. Sakura smirked.

"That's classified. Anything else?" She continued.

"Are you ninjas, or not?" Courtney asked.

"Also," Duncan spoke up. "Who is that 'Kazekage' Lady?"

"LADY?" Gaara snarled.

"Gaara-sama, don't say another word." Sakura warned. Gaara scowled.

"…Word." He deadpanned. Sakura sighed.

"So immature, for a Kage…" She murmured, louder than she had intended.

"Kage… Dude, YOU are the Kazekage?" Duncan snickered. Sakura drew her fist back and punched the wall right beside Duncan's head, cracking the wall **(A/N: Note that Sakura is NOT using chakra)**.

"He could kill you before you had the chance to scream like the little girl you are, show some respect." Sakura whispered, her gaze darkening.

"Sakura, that isn't necessary." Gaara said calmly. Sakura glanced at him.

"Yes, it is." She replied, heatedly.

"Okay, STOP!" Courtney yelled, whipping out her PDA. "One false move, or if YOU," Courtney paused to glare at Sakura. "hurt Duncan again, I'll call my lawyers and you'll all be in jail." Sakura let out a mirthful laugh.

"Please. You think one of your prisons could hold us? We'd be in and out in ten seconds flat." She smirked dangerously.

"I'll alert the others to our confrontation." Shino murmured, releasing insects from his sleeves. Gwen and Courtney both squeaked and hugged each other, wide eyed.

"Do we have to kill you, or will you three keep your mouths shut?" Sakura threatened. It was a good bluff, considering they'd never kill the students. It was also very affective. Gwen and Courtney looked at each other nervously and zipped their lips, locked them, and threw away the key. Duncan looked at them, then turned to glare at Sakura.

"Life's good, I think I'll keep it. So fine, I'll keep my mouth shut." He replied. Sakura released her hold on him.

"Good." She said decisively. Then she kicked Duncan hard in a very uncomfortable place. "That was for being a disrespectful jackass." And with that, the three ninjas walked toward the cafeteria.

"Owwww…" Duncan groaned, curling up into a ball on the floor. Courtney squeaked and began fussing over him, while Gwen stood frozen in place. Suddenly Hinata and Neji walked out of the TAG classroom. Hinata looked at Duncan and then walked over to them. Neji followed, frowning.

"H-Here…" Hinata murmured, placing her hand lightly on Duncan's back. This caused Courtney to complain loudly, but she was silenced with a glare from Neji. Then Hinata's hand glowed pale green.

"Come on, Hinata-chan." Neji said, leading Hinata away. Duncan sat up, blinking.

"ALL THE SEARING PAIN IS GONE!" Duncan exclaimed. Gwen and Courtney exchanged surprised looks. After a moment of heavy silence Courtney spoke.

"Guys… I think we need to talk to Harold."

**Meanwhile…**

A gothic-looking girl peeked around the corner as Duncan, Courtney and Gwen walked away. A smile curled her lips as she flipped through the pictures on her phone. Sakura cracking the wall. Shino releasing his bugs. Hinata's hand glowing green. She then dialled a number, running one hand through her black and red hair.

"Hey, Harold, it's Alice, you'll NEVER guess what I just saw…"

**We are still accepting OCs!**

**Alexex: REVIEW!**


	8. We're In, Or So We Thought

**Alex: GUESS WHOSE BACK, BITCHES? **

**Hazel: DUMBLEDORE?**

**Alex: I wish... No...**

**Hazel: OH, MERLIN AND ARTHUR!**

**Alex (Arthur): THAT'S RIGHT!**

**Hazel (Merlin): YAY! We own nothing, by the way.**

**Alex: I OWN DRACO MALFOY!**

**Malfoy: AVADA KEDAVRA!**

**Hazel: ONLY I'M ALLOWED TO CURSE ARTHUR, FERRET-FACE! -chidoris Malfoy-**

Chapter 8

We're In... Or So We Think

"I can't believe they blew it already." Tenten said in exasperation while Team Gai patrolled the far edge of the city. (**A/N: Alex: Heh... blew it... Hazel: ALEX! EW!**)

"They were rash. And we'll all pay for it in the coming days." Neji replied, irritatedly flicking a strand of hair out of his eyes. His teammates nodded solemnly. Even Lee seemed to understand the gravity of the situation and refrained from spouting a 'youthful' speech.

Well, not completely.

"Neji! It is your youthful guide!" Lee exclaimed, pointing at a lone figure on the street. Neji was about to brush off Lee's outburst when he noticed that the figure was indeed Tyler. The Hyuuga was contemplating murdering no one in particular.

"What's he doing out so late?" Tenten mused as they watched Tyler walk down the street.

"Probably drugs. He's not in danger, there is no need for us to worry over him." Neji said, turning away. He wasn't overly fond of his guide.

"Um... Neji?" Tenten said slowly, poking the Hyuuga in the ribs. Neji sighed and turned back around.

To see that Tyler was surrounded by some random people. It just wasn't Neji's day.

"What has that idiot done now?" Neji growled, jumping from the roof they were on into the shadows of the street.

"Hand over your wallet and no one gets hurt." One of the random people said. Neji rolled his eyes. Muggers? Really? He sighed and walked over to the people, throwing caution to the wind and pressed a pressure point in the neck of the closest mugger.

"Who the hell are you?" One of the others demanded. Neji scoffed at the tone they used, as if they thought they were tough. Within seconds all of the muggers were on the ground, unconscious.

"Pathetic." Neji growled before disappearing and leaving a very confused Tyler to run home.

**The Next Day at Lunch in the Library**

"Alright, let's begin." Harold said, sitting at the long table hidden away in the manga section of the school's library.

"Uh... Why is the Janitor here?" Alice asked slowly, looking at the brunette man in his early-thirties, who was wearing a grey jump-suit.

"Vincent is cool." Izzy said, seeming much calmer than usual. "He is my master in the art of BOOM!" She continued with a nod. Everyone shrugged. Harold looked around the table at the assembled students (plus facility member). Izzy, Vincent, Trent, Alice, Luke, Duncan, Courtney and Gwen.

"Let's keep this short, shall we? The cheer leading try-outs are starting after school and I need to meet Bridgette to practice." Courtney said stiffly, sounding none-too-happy about her current company.

"Okay, gosh..." Harold muttered to himself. "Alice, pass around the pictures you took." He said. Alice grinned and took out a few glossy blown-up photos of the ninjas.

"Whoa..." Vincent whistled as he examined one of the pictures.

"To keep this brief, just keep a close eye on the ninjas for the next few days." Harold said. Everyone nodded and walked out of the library in their respective cliques, as if the meeting had never happened.

**At Cheer leading Try-outs, After School**

Blaineley and Anko stood in front of the line of teenage girls, which included Sakura, Tenten and Karin from the exchange students along with Lindsay, Katie and Sadie. Gathered behind Blaineley and Anko was the cheer leading team, which included Bridgette, Courtney and Heather.

"Alright, listen up, Maggots." Anko said, crossing her arms and grinning sadistically at the would-be cheerleaders. "You pathetic little worms might think you're tough, but you're not. There are two spots free on the team, both of them fliers, and only the strongest of you will survive this try-out." Anko grinned devilishly at the trembling girls. Sakura and Tenten exchanged an amused glance.

"She hasn't lost her touch from the Forest of Death." Tenten whispered to the pink-haired girl beside her. Sakura nodded and winked at Anko when she looked at the pair of ninjas.

"Alright. Some of the girls on the team will do a short dance routine three times. If you can't memorize the steps and follow along with the routine after those three times, you'll be eliminated." Blaineley explained, raking her glare over the assembled girls.

"Or killed..." Anko added darkly.

Heather, Courtney and Bridgette stepped forward and the other girls moved back. Someone turned on music and they started doing the routine. Most of the girls immediately attempted to follow along with the routine, but they weren't getting it. Sakura and Tenten stood still, watching the girls doing the routine very carefully, and when the girls started again for the third time, they joined in effortlessly.

"The two exchange students are doing very well." Anko said, off-handedly to Blaineley, smirking to herself. Blaineley shrugged, crossing her arms. At the end of the routine, only fifteen of the original forty-or-so girls remained, including Tenten and Sakura. Lindsay, Katie and Sadie, and even Karin had been eliminated.

...

_An hour, multiple flips, a teenage girl riot and the Pokémon theme song later..._

...

Anko and Blaineley watched the remaining ten girls with identical malicious grins.

"Listen up, whore-wannabes, we've made our decision. Sakura Haruno and Tenten Ying are our new cheerleaders." Blaineley said. The other eight girls fixed the ninjas with feral glares.

"Good job, Maggots. You're in." Anko said, winking at Tenten and Sakura, who grinned back. Behind Anko and Blainley, Courtney and Heather were also glaring at the ninjas, Courtney in hatred and Heather in spite.

**In the Stands of the Gym**

Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Lee sat in the stands, watching as their teammates were accepted onto the team. Naruto and Lee high-fived each yelling "Believe it!" and "Youth!" respectively.

"I knew they wouldn't notice if I switched their CD with one that had the Pokemon theme song on it!" Naruto grinned. Lee laughed, spurting more 'youthful' crap.

Sasuke and Neji exchanged a glance and Sasuke took out his phone, flipping through his contacts until he came across Itachi's number. The phone rang once before his brother picked up.

"We're in." And then he hung up.

**Back at the Ninja Base/House**

"_We're in." _And silence.

Itachi smirked slightly, putting his phone away and looking at the Akatsuki members gathered around the table in the dining room of the house.

"We're in." He said. Pein nodded approvingly the other Akatsuki members murmured amongst themselves.

"Excellent. It's only a matter of time now."

**In a Mysterious Location**

"The Shinobi have infiltrated S.F.B. Morse High School's cheer leading team, Kasume-sama." Celcia practically sang, her voice bright in the shadows of the room. Kasume looked at her bright red nails and smirked.

"Have they? Just on time. Gather the others. You know what to do." She said. Celcia grinned and bowed.

"Of course, Kasume-sama." She said before disappearing. Kasume began typing on her laptop, humming a sickly sweet tune that seemed out of place in the gloomy room.

"This is just getting better and better."

**Alex: Thanks to HAZEL, this short piece of crap is what we'd like to call the much-anticipated chapter for all...five of you..**

**Hazel: SHUT UP, ALEX! Who still needs to START the Avenue Q fic!**

**Alex: LIES AND SLANDER! Just leave me and Draco be... -snuggles Malfoy-**

**Malfoy: Get off of me, you filthy Muggle!**

**Alex: I LOVE YOU TOO!**

**Hazel: Dear lord... -_-' Please review so we can end this blasphemy. **

**Alex: SILENCE, MERLIN!**

**Hazel: -facepalm-**


	9. What the FUCK Is This?

**Hazel: Two updates from us in two days? THIS IS MADNESS!**

**Alex: THIS IS SPARTA!**

**Hazel: Sorry this took so long, but I think the sheer length of it sort of makes up for the wait... Right?**

**Alex: DAMN RIGHT!**

**Hazel: Oh, and for future reference, a 'Nelson Stare' is a stare similar to: O.o , which one of our classmates-**

**Alex: NELSON, the super creep/uber douche does.**

**Hazel: ALEX!**

**Alex: What? It's not like he'll ever read this.**

**Hazel: ... I guess... **

**Alex: Nelson also happens to be part of the origin of a creepy compliment that Itachi will receive this chapter.**

**Hazel: And so, without further ado: Secrets Are Overrated, Chapter Nine.**

**Alex: We don't own Naruto or TDI. But we sure wish we did.**

Chapter Nine

What the FUCK Is This?

"Class, we have two new students today. Alex E.X. and Hazel J.V." Kakashi said, waving to two girls who stood at the front of the room without looking up from his book. Itachi stood at the front of the room.

"Hello." The first one, Alex, said, waving. She had dark brown hair in a clip, dark brown eyes and wore a grey hat. The second girl, Hazel, stood silently, watching the class and fidgeting. She had short, curly brown hair, hazel eyes and was an inch or two taller than Alex.

"You can sit wherever." Kakashi said. Hazel rolled her eyes.

"Stop being so lecherous, Kakashi-sensei." She grumbled.

"Yeah, Kakashi. You. Are. A. Perv." Alex added, grinning. Kakashi looked up briefly, glaring at them.

"Sit." He grunted. Alex and Hazel exchanged an amused glance and ended up sitting between Noah and Temari and Neji and Tyler.

"This is so fucking cool." Alex whispered to Hazel, who nodded, smirking.

"I know, it's like one of those trippy dreams where you're in an Alternate Universe... Except not a dream." Hazel finished lamely, faltering slightly at the end of the sentence.

"Yeah..." Alex nodded. "YOU ALL LOOK LIKE SASUKE!" Alex shouted. Hazel smacked Alex in the head.

"ALEX! You don't even know who Sasuke IS!" She hissed. Sasuke, who happened to be sitting across the aisle from Hazel, stiffened and sent the odd pair a glare.

"How do you know my name?" He questioned darkly. Itachi walked over, watching the new students colourlessly.

"Um... What? We didn't... You aren't...Uh... Je ne comprend l'anglais." Hazel blabbered, laughing nervously and wringing her hands together. Sasuke growled, annoyed.

"Je parle français, et tu parle l'anglais." Itachi spoke up. Alex and Hazel exchanged a glance.

"Of course you do." They chorused, sighing.

"You know EVERYTHING." Hazel continued. Alex nodded.

"Hn." Itachi grunted and walked away, pulling out his phone.

"Fuck. You blew it Alex... ALREADY!" Hazel murmured, exasperated. Alex snickered.

"That's what he said..." She grinned.

"ALEX!" Hazel squeaked, smacking Alex's arm.

"HEY, new girls, _shut up_! I'm _trying_ to read!" Kakashi yelled. Alex rolled her eyes.

"If you can read porn in class, then we can make as much noise as we want." She retorted. Kakashi grumbled and stuck his noise back into his book.

"He's even more of an Ero-Sennin then you are, Alex." Hazel commented. Alex glared at her dryly and then the two huddled over a notebook, occasionally glancing around the room. Sasuke scowled and crossed his arms, glaring at the girls. Alex took chips out of nowhere and slowly started eating them.

"Alex. No." Hazel warned. Alex ignored her and continued. "_Alex_!" Hazel growled, snatching the chips from Alex, who pouted.

"You _bitch_." She growled. Hazel shrugged and put the chips away.

~Some glaring, threatening and plotting later~

_**RING! RING! RING!**_

The class sprang to life, rushing out the door. Alex and Hazel walked over to Itachi and grinned at him.

"You smell pretty." They said in unison. Itachi merely quirked an eyebrow as the pair walked away.

'What the fuck was that?' Itachi thought, frowning. He took out his phone and dialled a number quickly.

"Pein, you would not believe how odd the new students are."

**In Math**

"What the _hell_ is this?" Naruto groaned. Asuma sighed, but tried to ignore the idiot blond.

"It's the Pythagorean Theorem, bitch!" Alex exclaimed excitedly as she and Hazel soared through the work. The entire class gave them an odd look.

"Nothing to see here..." Hazel said sheepishly, waving them away. "Geez, Alex. Calm the fuck down." Hazel hissed. But the words were lost on Alex, who had turned around and was staring creepily at Trent. Trent looked up and blinked, unsure of what to think. Hazel punched Alex's arm.

"What was that for?" Alex exclaimed, glaring at Hazel. Hazel glared back.

"Keep your fangirling to yourself! We're on a mission!" She berated Alex. Gaara and Gwen turned around and looked at them.

"What _kind_ of mission?" Gwen asked. Hazel and Alex exchanged a glance.

"The Unicorn kind." Hazel said. Gwen gave them a Nelson stare.*

"The Unicorn kind?" Gwen asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yes, that's what she said, you Gothic bitch!" Alex said, slamming her hands on the desk. Gwen leaned back.

"Alex, you can't hate her for that because it hasn't happened yet. And she doesn't know she's going to do it. And that wouldn't be fair." Hazel said, all in one breath. She paused. "... Got that?"

"Uh... Yeah..." Gwen murmured, turning around. Neji poked Hazel's shoulder. Hazel jumped slightly and turned.

"Yes? ... Oh... Uh... Hi." Hazel smiled nervously. Neji's eyebrows rose.

"Do you have a pencil?" He asked. Hazel nodded. "That idiot took mine." He added, jerking his thumb at Kiba, who sat behind him. Hazel nodded again and turned around, fumbling with her pencil case. She took out a pencil and dropped it, picking it up and handing it awkwardly to Neji, blushing slightly. Neji took the pencil carefully, wary of the odd girl.

"Heh heh..." Alex snickered, grabbing a notebook off of Hazel's desk while she was distracted. Hazel turned back around and looked at her desk before slowly turning to Alex.

"Alex..." She hissed. "Where's the book...?"

**Alex's POV**

The bitch is squawking at me again, but I pay her no mind. Trent snuggles closer to me as I stroke his black messy hair, smiling fondly at the empty doorway. Bitch turns to me and scowls.

"What the fuck are you staring at?" She asked. I ignored her once again, smirking as a tall, strong, handsome and smirking platinum blonde with stone grey eyes and an extremely pale complexion walked in. He wore a black cloak, formal dress clothes and a green and silver tie. He and I shared a flirtatious glance as he marched into the classroom and grasped my hand, kissing the top of it.

"I, Draco Malfoy, have arrived to declare my undying, sexy British love for Alex!" He said, in an incredibly sexy... sexy... sexy... Oh, sexy accent. Of the British variety. As Draco lifted me out of Trent's grasp and carried me bridal style. As Hazel glared, everyone else gawked, and I smirked, as if to say: '_Damn __**straight**__, motherfuckers_.'

"Now listen up, Muggles! I, Draco Malfoy, do not permit you to be in my lady's presence without my _sexy_ permission!" Draco drawled, eyeing the class.

"Now, now Draco," I spoke condescendingly. "That is not necessary."

**Third Person POV**

"NEITHER IS THIS ENTIRE PIECE OF BULLSHIT!" Hazel screamed, yanking the notebook out of Alex's hands. Hazel quickly skimmed through Alex's writing and groaned.

**Hazel's POV**

I took out my pen and thought for a moment.

'_Draco Malfoy disappeared and everyone forgot what had happened since Alex took the book.'_ I wrote. Almost immediately Malfoy disappeared. Luckily (or unluckily...) Alex had seen that coming and had jumped out of Malfoy's arms and into her seat. The entire class seemed to shudder in unison and then went back to whatever they had been doing. I sighed in relief and slapped Alex. Hard.

**Third Person POV**

"NEVER pull a stunt like that again, Alex!" Hazel hissed. Alex pouted and crossed her arms. Sai looked at the clock and blinked.

"Ten minutes have gone by...?" He murmured to himself, ignoring Lindsay's psycho-babble and turning to Kankuro, who sat behind him. "Did the clock just jump ten minutes ahead?" He asked. Kankuro shrugged.

"I was wondering the same thing." He replied. Sai frowned.

"How odd." He murmured. Hazel, who was listening in on Sai and Kankuro, glared at Alex.

"Did you hear that? We are SO screwed!" She whispered. Alex continued to pout.

"No need to be a bitch..." She whined. Hazel scowled.

"Do. Not. Test. Me. Alex." She growled. Alex leaned back slightly.

"Fine. Whatever." She replied.

_**RING! RING! RING!**_

"Come on, before you mess anything else up." Hazel said, gathering her things and dragging Alex out. They walked down the hall, skillfully dodging students. They passed Itachi and waved.

"You smell pretty." They said in unison while walking by. Itachi turned his head slightly to watch them as they continued down the hallway.

'_Seriously. What. The. Fuck_.' He thought. He stoic expression didn't slip at all. Hazel and Alex high-fived and continued walking.

"What do we have next, Hazel?" Alex asked. Hazel sighed, shifting her binders to her right arm and shoving her left into her Dumbledore's Army messenger bag. She dug around and finally pulled out a black accordion folder. She opened it, nearly dropped it, and then took out a sheet of paper.

"Uh..." Hazel scanned the paper and paled considerably. "... Gym..." Alex laughed, while Hazel looked like she was going to be sick. "Alex... Remember who _teaches_ Gym?" Hazel hissed. Alex's eyes widened.

"NO!" She yelled, horrified. Hazel nodded.

"Yes... Gai-sensei..." She shuddered. Alex grabbed Hazel's arm.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO!" Alex wailed. Hazel sighed, opening her locker and stuffing her bag in side, retrieving a gym bag in it's place.

"Neither do I... But we don't have a choice, if we want to keep an eye on everyone." She said. Alex pouted, taking out her gym bag as well.

"This sucks!" She complained. Hazel nodded, slamming her locker shut.

"I know."

**Fifteen minutes and a VERY embarrassing/scarring introduction later...**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hazel screamed, just barely dodging the high velocity dodge ball that had been aimed at her head. She then recovered her composer and glared at Sasuke, the one who had thrown the ball.

"What the FUCK was that, Uchiha!" She shouted angrily.

"Hn." Sasuke growled, throwing another ball at her. Hazel ducked just in time.

"STOP THAT!" She snapped. Sasuke smirked. Hazel ran over to Alex, who was pelting Gwen with dodge balls.

"I HATE that guy!" Hazel growled. Alex laughed maniacally as two dodge balls hit Hazel in the back of the head, one after the other. Hazel face-planted, caught off-guard.

"Ha. You fail." Alex snickered, still throwing dodge balls at Gwen.

"UCHIHA! I'm going to _murder_ you!" Hazel yelled, jumping up. She swayed slightly. "Then again... Maybe not..." She said, face-planting again. Alex continued to laugh. "I. Hate. Everything." Hazel muttered.

"Someone take our youthful new student to the youthful nurse!" Gai-sensei yelled, sounding none-too concerned. Lee was about to volunteer, but Neji did before he had the chance, effectively saving Hazel from being traumatized. Neji helped Hazel up and led her out.

"Thanks, Neji, but really, I get hit in the head in gym all the time. Gai is overreacting." Hazel said nervously. Neji simply shrugged.

"I don't recall telling you my name." He said. Hazel tensed.

"What? Oh... Um... It was on your notebook. In math. Yeah." She rambled, getting increasingly more nervous. Especially when Neji's eyebrows rose.

'_Oh shit. He doesn't believe me. Not in the slightest._' Hazel thought, on the verge of a panic attack. Neji noticed her obvious anxiety and sighed silently.

"Oh. I see. Well, it's nice to formally meet you, Hazel." He said, trying to calm her down. Hazel let out a breath and smiled.

"Uh... Yeah. You too." She murmured, blushing slightly. Neji gave the girl an odd look while she wasn't looking.

'_She's hiding something... I wonder what it is..._'

**Meanwhile, back in Gym with Alex...**

'HA! Take that, bitch!' Alex thought as she nailed Gwen in he stomach with another dodge ball.

"CUT THAT OUT!" Gwen yelled. Alex laughed psychotically. She then got cut off as a dodge ball hit her shoulder, nearly spinning her around.

"Out." Gaara said. Alex glared at him as she walked over to the bench.

'Hazel totally wrote that... Probably as pay back for the Draco Malfoy thing... And the Sasuke hitting her in the head thing. At least I had Neji take her to the nurse. See? I'm totally nice!' Alex finished her internal monologue with a smug smirk

"ALRIGHT, MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS! CLASS IS OVER, GO TO YOUR NEXT YOUTHFUL CLASS!" Gai-sensei announced. Alex grinned, going to the change room.

**TAG**

"Oh, we have new students today. Hazel J.V. And Alex E.X. Alex, you can join Trent and Hinata. Hazel, you can join Neji and Heather." Kurenai said. Alex and the newly appeared Hazel took their respective places with their groups.

"Today we'll be..." The class drowned out Kurenai, no one was interested in the lesson. Alex was staring creepily at Trent while Hinata was reading. Trent just sat there awkwardly.

"So... Um... We need to plan our... budget." Trent said, shuffling through some papers. Alex smiled psychotically.

"Okay, Trent." She said. Trent smiled nervously.

...

"We need to plan our budgets. Heather, get your finances in order. Hazel, I'll show you what to do." Neji ordered. Hazel nodded, but Heather did not feel so agreeable.

"Why should I listen to you?" She countered. Neji rolled his eyes.

"Because you wanted to spend your entire salary on make-up, shoes and a pink sports car." Neji retorted. Heather scowled, but put up no more argument. Neji turned to Hazel, irritation etched onto his face.

"Okay, Hazel..."

**Lunch**

Hazel and Alex entered the lunch room together, but quickly parted ways. Alex went to the TDI peoples' table, while Hazel sat at the ninja's table. Just as they had planned. Little did they know of the two very different meetings taking place in two very different places.

**The First Meeting**

The Akatsuki sat around the dining room table in the ninja's house. Each of them had a copy of two different files in front of them. The files had only three things in them. A name, approximate age and approximate height for each girl. They were looking at the taller girl's file. In bold letters was the girl's name, Hazel J.V. No middle or last name, only initials. Same with the other girl, Alex E.X.

"What the hell is with these bitches?" Hidan demanded. Pein held up his hand for silence, basically his equivalent of STFU.

"They seemed to know everyone without introduction." Itachi murmured.

"They are very odd." Kisame agreed. Pein frowned.

"Do you think they are an enemy?" He asked. Kisame shrugged.

"They seem to pose no threat. My brother took Miss. V. Out with a dodge ball." Itachi commented. Hidan and Deidara snickered. Pein nodded.

"Could they be spies for the rogue ninjas?" He questioned. There was a pause.

"It's possible." Itachi finally relented. Pein sighed.

"Watch them. Carefully."

**The Second Meeting**

A group of people, calling themselves the Ninja Hunters, sat in the manga section of the library.

"These new girls are odd." Courtney said. The others nodded.

"They must be with the ninjas." Harold said.

"Definitely." Alice agreed.

"We should watch them." Duncan said. Everyone nodded and ghosted away.

**In Art Class**

Alex and Hazel stopped outside the Art room door and Hazel grabbed Alex's shoulders.

"Alex. Whatever you do, DO NOT tell Deidara he looks like a girl. Do. Not." Hazel hissed. Alex shook her off.

"I got it, I got it." She said, exasperated. Hazel looked nervous.

"PLEASE, Alex!" She begged. Alex waved her hand airily.

"Whatever." She said, walking in. She then walked over to Deidara and Sasori and smirked, looking at Sasori. "So... Is she your girlfriend?" She asked innocently, pointing at Deidara. Deidara turned an angry shade of red and people later swore smoke came out of his ears.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, YEAH?" He shouted. Hazel hurried over and stepped between Deidara and Alex, pushing Deidara away from her friend.

"Sorry about her... She was dropped on her head as a baby." She said, unnerved by the murderous aura coming off of Deidara.

"She's going to die, yeah." Deidara growled, looming over Hazel and Alex. Sasori sighed and pulled Deidara back by his collar.

"Deidara, you cannot kill the students." He said, watching Hazel and Alex levelly. Hazel smiled ever-so-slightly.

"Thanks." She whispered, dragging Alex away before the shorter girl could cause more trouble. They sat across the table from Gaara ad Gwen, and Hazel took out her notebook. She began writing quickly, glancing at Gaara and Gwen discreetly. Alex looked over her shoulder, grinning.

"What do you think they are doing?" Gwen whispered to Gaara. Gaara shrugged.

"Hell if I know." He muttered back. Alex stole the pen from Hazel and began writing. Hazel watched for a few moments and then snatched the pen back.

"ALEX!" She squeaked, looking terrified and disgusted. Gaara and Gwen's eyebrows rose.

"Heh... Heh... It was right there." Alex grinned. Hazel made a face.

"You are SO creepy!" She hissed. Alex's grin turned smug. "... But not as creepy as Natalie." She amended. Alex scowled.

"Stupid Natalie..." She grumbled. Hazel patted her shoulder in a slightly condescending manner.

"Maybe one day." She said, rolling here eyes.

"Listen up, yeah." Deidara snapped. Surprisingly everyone gave him their attention.

"Today we will be sketching. Sketch the first thing that comes to your mind." Sasori said. Alex groaned and looked at Hazel, who was already sketching the rough outline of a dead tree.

"_Another_ tree? Really, Hazel?" Alex deadpanned. Hazel smirked and nodded.

"I like drawing trees." She replied. "Besides; it's really the only thing I _can_ draw."

"... That's true. I've seen Steve the Unicorn." Alex agreed.

"Exactly. Don't judge me." Hazel said. Alex rolled her eyes and began drawing a person.

"Who's that?" Hazel asked. Alex grinned.

"Draco Malfoy."

**Science with Orochimaru**

"This is the first time we've written about this class... And now we have to do it?" Hazel murmured, sitting at the back of the class with Alex. Orochimaru had yet to arrive, but Kabuto was writing on the board.

"It's your fault. I can't be bothered to remember their... our... schedule." Alex shrugged. At that moment Orochimaru walked in, smirking.

"We're starting chemistry today. Who can name the first twenty elements on the periodic table? ... Anyone?" Orochimaru's smirk faded slightly as Hazel and Alex's hands rose. "Ah, the new girls. Alright, give it a go."

"Hydrogen, Helium, Lithium, Beryllium, Boron, Carbon, Nitrogen, Oxygen, Florine, Neon, Sodium, Magnesium, Aluminium, Silicon, Phosphorus, Sulfur, Chlorine, Argon, Potassium and Calcium." They chorused. Orochimaru scowled.

"Correct." Orochimaru hissed. Hazel coward slightly while Alex had a creepy-stare-off with Kabuto. "Alright, everyone grab goggles. Kabuto has put your partners on the board." Everyone turned to the board.

Alex and Duncan

Sakura and Courtney

Geoff and Shino

Hazel and Sasuke

Karin and Lindsay

Naruto, Katie and Sadie

Izzy and Shikamaru

Heather and Tenten

Harold and Sai

Gwen and Gaara

Neji and Tyler

LeShawna and Kankuro

Owen and Lee

Bridgette and Kiba

"Hey, shortie, you look like fun in a small package. Therefore, you are more concentrated." Duncan said, grinning creepily. Alex blinked. Then she adjusted her glasses. Then she looked at her nails. Then she slapped him hard. Twice.

"Ow! What the fuck?" Duncan yelled.

"You cheating bastard!" Alex exclaimed. Botch Courtney and Sakura watched in approval.

"I like her." Courtney said. Hazel appeared beside Alex.

"Alex! Alex, you can't hate him for that because it hasn't happened yet, and he doesn't know he's going to do it, and _that_ wouldn't be fair." Hazel rambled. Alex just rolled her eyes. Hazel grumbled and left.

"Alright, let's work..." Alex sighed. She and Duncan began on the lab they had been assigned.

"HEADS UP!" Someone yelled.

_**BOOM!**_

**With Hazel and Sasuke**

Sasuke pushed Hazel down just before their Bunsen burner exploded. Hazel squeaked as a piece of white-hot metal landed on the ground beside her. When the smoke cleared, Sasuke pulled her up and proceeded to glare at her.

"I'm sorry!" Hazel's voice reached an unnaturally high octave.

"Smooth move, Dorkahontus!" Harold wheezed. Hazel threw a pair of goggles at him.

"Fuck off, Doris." She growled. Sasuke continued to glare at her. Hazel turned to him darkly. "I'M SORRY! What more so you _want_ from me?" She yelled. Sasuke just 'hn'ed and went to get another Bunsen burner.

**Meanwhile: With Naruto, Katie and Sadie**

"Oh! Cool! How did the fire come out of that tube?" Naruto gaped, awestruck by his flaming Bunsen burner. Katie shoved her way past Sadie, and grinned excitedly at him.

"Ooh! Magic, I suppose!" She chirped. She turned to face her larger BFFL. "Right, Sadie?"

"_Totally_!" Sadie called, attempting to blow-dry her hair using the Bunsen burner. The Wonder Twins both squealed, and Sadie set her hair on fire, totally unaware of the fact. Naruto's brow furrowed in worry and became nervous as the two idiots continued to squeal and jump oblivious to Sadie's burning locks.

"Uh... Sadie? _Sadie_? SADIE!" Naruto exclaimed, but his cries fell upon deaf ears.

Suddenly, Sakura appeared at his side with a bucket of water, and tossed the contents at Katie and Sadie. The two shrieked and in alarm as a sizzling noise erupted from Sadie's charred, but still intact hair. The two valley girls plus Naruto gawked at the smirking Sakura before she turned to Naruto and patted the top of his head condescendingly.

"You're welcome." She grinned before walking away.

**With Harold and Sai**

Sai stared creepily at an unsuspecting Lindsay and Karin, while Harold continued to babble aimlessly about the male reproductive system of squirrels. Sai turned to Harold.

"Are you gay?" He asked bluntly. Harold's blabbering sputtered to a stop.

"What?" He asked.

"I mean, do you even _have_ a penis?" Sai continued. Harold gave Sai a Nelson stare.

"Uh... Yeah... I do..." Harold said slowly. A creepy smile crept onto Owen's face, who was across the lab counter from them.

"Can I _see _it?" He asked. Sai and Harold both gave him a Nelson stare. Owen looked horrified. "Why did I just say that?"

"ALEX!" Hazel shouted, tackling her friend.

"I'm sorry! It was right there!" Alex yelled, pushing Hazel off her.

"... That was most unyouthful of you, Owen." Lee said slowly.

"Let's forget this ever happened." Sai suggested to Harold, who nodded.

"Agreed." Harold said quickly. They both returned to their work.

"Why _did_ I say that...?" Owen murmured to himself, confused.

"I don't know. It certainly was not a show of youth..." Lee said, playing with the Bunsen burner.

"Hm..." Owen murmured, watching Hazel and Alex. Hazel had taken a notebook from Alex and had her foot planted on Alex's back, as the shorter girl laid on her stomach on the tiled ground.

"ALEX, THAT WAS DISGUSTING! HAVE YOU NO SENSE OF MORALE?" Hazel yelled. Alex was flailing and yelling:

"IT WAS _RIGHT THERE!_... I'M _SORRY_!" Hazel pulled Alex to her feet and grabbed her shoulders none-too-gently.

"NOT YET, BUT YOU WILL BE!" She shouted. She then let go of Alex, ran a hand through her hair, and calmly walked back over to Sasuke.

"That was... VERY YOUTHFUL!" Lee cooed. Owen face-palmed

"Sure it was..."

**With Trent, Noah and Temari**

"What the hell is this thing?" Temari asked, watching the Bunsen burner with suspicion.

"A Bunsen burner, idiot. You've never seen one?" Noah sneered. Temari glared at him.

"Shut up, baka." She grumbled. Noah smirked triumphantly and went back to reading. Trent sighed and turned on the Bunsen burner. Temari pretended it didn't startle her.

**With Goeff and Shino**

Both boys sat in silence. Geoff shifted awkwardly.

"Dude... Are you dead?" He asked Shino tentatively poking the silent boy.

"... No..." Shino finally deadpanned. Geoff didn't seem convinced.

"Okay..." He murmured.

"SHUT UP, BITCH! I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!" Heather screamed from beside them.

"I'M JUST TRYING TO HELP, BUT I DON'T CARE IF YOU WANT TO CATCH YOUR HAIR ON FIRE!" Tenten yelled back, crossing her arms. Heather paused and put her hair up in a ponytail.

"Whatever." She grumbled. Tenten smirked in triumph and took out a kunai, sneaking behind Heather as she tried to light the Bunsen burner. She carefully grabbed Heather's ponytail and cut it at the base. She then took the hair and threw it in the trash.

"Ugh, I'll do it." Tenten snapped, grabbing the flint from Heather and acting completely innocent. "There." She said as the Bunsen burner flame burst to life.

**With LeShawna and Kankuro**

LeShawna raised a perfectly waxed eyebrow at the contraption commonly referred to as a Bunsen burner. She poked it with the flint, while Kankuro stared at her blankly. Noticing him, LeShawna eyed him awkwardly.

"So... are those double D's?" Kankuro questioned, pointing at her chest. LeShawna scowled nastily and one of her eyes twitched.

"Nah, I got double F's... MEANING MAH FISTS!" She shouted, shaking her fists in Kankuro's face before lunging at him and tackling him to the ground, hitting him hard.

_**RING! RING! RING!**_

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAIR?" Heather shrieked, glaring lividly at Tenten, who shrugged innocently.

"How should I know?" She asked. Heather growled and raised her fist as if to punch Tenten, but didn't get the chance.

"That would be quite unyouthful of you." Lee said. Neji nodded, holding Heather's fist in one pale hand. Heather scowled.

"Whatever." She said, yanking her hand from Neji's grasp and stalking out of the room.

"You cut off her hair?" Neji deadpanned. Tenten grinned.

"You bet I did!" She said, proudly.

"Looks like you ninjas have your uses." Courtney said to Sakura as they packed up their lab station. Sakura's eyebrows rose.

"Uh... Thanks?" They departed their separate ways. Hazel and Alex, the last two in the room, looked at Hazel's notebook with wide eyes as words appeared in a neat script, unlike either of their course writings.

"Hazel..." Alex murmured, serious for once, as she read through the newly appeared writing. Hazel looked at her, paler than usual.

"Alex... What have we _done_?"

**Alex: WE BROKE THE FOURTH WALL!**

**Hazel: This chapter was so fun to write... ^_^ Although I did have to give up my crush on Gaara because he's dating Gwen... -sulks in the corner-**

**Alex: ... There, there, Hazel... **

**Hazel: Anyway, we hope you enjoyed it. AND GUESS WHAT? WE FIGURED OUT AN ENDING!**

**Alex: BUT YOU STILL HAVE TO READ THROUGH MORE FILLER BEFORE WE SHOW YOU IT! SUCKS TO BE YOU!**

**Hazel: -_- Alex, go that your meds. And tell our lovely readers to review!**

**Alex: -smirks- Okay...REVIEW OR DIE!**

**Hazel: ALEX!**

**Alex: FINE! Review or be maimed.**

**Hazel: Alex...**

**Alex: FINE! Review... please.**

**Hazel: Thank you. :D**


	10. All Hell Will Break Loose

**Hazel: A brief warning, this chapter contains a lot of spoilers if you do not know Itachi's back story or Tobi's identity. Just so you know. Oh and this is the longest chapter we've ever written. I'm so proud.**

**Alex: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Hazel: -sighs- Alex, cut it out, you're not evil... yet.**

**Alex: YES I AM!**

**Hazel: Alex...**

**Alex: Meh, whatever. Hey, I hired someone to do the disclaimer today!**

**Hazel: Oh, really? Who?**

**L: -reading off q-card- Hazel and Alex do not own Naruto, TDI or Death Note. And Hazel got the description of Tsukuyomi off of the Naruto Wiki site.**

**Hazel: O.O It's L... :D**

**L: Can I have some cake now?**

**Alex: Sure. -hands L cake-**

**Hazel: It's... L... -hugs L- You're the new official disclaimer-type-person.**

**L: Uh... Okay.**

Chapter Ten

All Hell Will Break Loose

"That... Was... Amazing." Hazel sniffed. Alex nodded, blowing her nose loudly. Both girls wore Hogwarts uniforms, Alex with a Slytherin tie and Hazel with a Ravenclaw tie.

"Hazel... Are you crying?" Alex asked. Hazel snorted.

"Me? Crying? ... Yes..." Hazel's shoulders slumped.

"... Me too." Alex murmured, wiping her eyes.

"It just... ended! _My childhood!_" Hazel wailed, hugging a stuffed snowy owl. Itachi, who was discreetly following the pair, looked completely confused.

'_Why are they crying over a movie? I didn't cry when I killed my entire family... Or when I abandoned Sasuke... Wait... Okay, maybe there was one tear there..._' He thought, musingly.

"Why the hell is Itachi following us while monologuing about crying...? Don't the Akatsuki have something better to do than follow little girls? I thought that was Orochimaru's job..." Hazel said to Alex. Itachi's eyebrows shot to his hairline, half because he had spoken out-loud, and half because the suspicious girls knew about a secret criminal organization.

Okay, mostly the second reason.

**(A/N: The following is an actual conversation that occurred between Hazel and Alex on July 27, 2011)**

"Speaking of which... What's the Akatsuki?" Alex asked. Hazel stumbled to a stop, choking on air and spinning to stare at Alex as if she had three heads. Both of them had completely forgotten about the silent Uchiha lurking in the shadows.

"... You're fucking with me, right?" She asked. Alex slowly shook her head. "ALEX! We've written three stories with the Akatsuki in them! I sort of assumed I'd told you about them before..." Alex shook her head.

"Nope. I have no idea who they are." She said. Hazel facepalmed.

"Well, they are a group of ten S-Ranked criminals-"

"WHOA! They're CRIMINALS? So in _Akatsuki Productions_... We have a CRIMINAL ORGANIZATION put on a musical?" Alex cut off Hazel. Hazel snickered.

**(A/N: Cue the worst explanation of the Akatsuki members ever.)**

"Yeah..." The brunette pulled her Hogwarts cloak closer around her as a brisk wind swept over the street. "Well, Pein is the figure-head leader-"

"Figure head? So he's not the actual leader? Then who is?" Alex interrupted. Hazel glared dryly at her.

"I'm getting to it. Konan is the only female member of the Akatsuki, she's Pein's partner. Then there's Zetsu, this guys who is half white and half black-"

"That's racist!" Alex announced. Hazel's eye twitched.

"No, it's not. Shut up and listen." She waited for Alex to nod before continuing. "Anyway, Zetsu is like a Venus Fly Trap or something, and he eats people. He works alone and mainly does reconnaissance type stuff. Then there's Hidan and Kakuzu. Hidan worships this God-type-guy called Jashin and he's immortal. He's also completely sadistic, apparently enjoys pain and swears more than we both do... Combined." Alex was in awe.

"More than BOTH of us?" She asked. Hazel nodded. "That's... A LOT!"

"Kakuzu is obsessed with money and has these weird stitches all over his body which he can fight with. He also has three hearts. Um... Who else... Right, Itachi and Kisame!" Itachi listened even more closely than before, gliding a few steps toward them. "Well, Itachi is Sasuke's brother, as you know. He killed his entire clan -minus Sasuke- when he was only thirteen-"

"That was a bitch move." Alex commented. Hazel shrugged, her expression troubled.

"Well, there's a hell of a lot more to the story..." Hazel shrugged.

"I've got time." She countered. Hazel nodded thoughtfully.

"Well... You see, the Uchiha clan was planning a coup d'état against the-"

"What's a coup d'état?" Alex asked. Hazel sighed.

"An overthrow. Anyway, the Uchihas were planning to overthrow the Leaf village. They entrusted Itachi with the task of spying on the village, but he knew that if they tried to over-throw the village, it would only lead to another war -and he was a pacifist, so he wasn't very keen on the idea- so he began spying on the Uchihas instead. He relayed information about them to the Hokage-"

"Heh, heh... _Hoe_ Kage..." Alex snickered. Hazel's eye twitched, but she ploughed on, seemingly choosing her words carefully. Itachi felt a sense of foreboding, hearing his history being told by the young girl, who shouldn't have known it in the first place. It was an odd feeling.

"-and the other village elders. Soon enough, against the wishes of the Third _village leader_ the elders ordered Itachi to eliminate the Uchiha clan. But before he did, Itachi discovered the existence of Madara Uchiha -who happens to be Tobi's true identity-, who was attempting to-"

"WHOA!" Alex interrupted yet again, her eyes nearly popping out of her head. She looked shocked. "_Tobi_ is an _Uchiha_?" Hazel nodded and continued.

"-rekindle the flames of war in Konoha. In return for not attacking Konoha, Itachi offered to help Madara claim vengeance against the Uchiha for turning their backs on him decades earlier. Madara agreed." Hazel sighed as Alex opened her mouth. "What now, Alex?"

"Why does Itachi hate war so much anyway? I mean... Everyone hates war... But... And... You know what, never mind. Continue, this is getting interesting." As Alex said that, she pulled out a bag of chips. Hazel rolled her eyes and murmured something about Choji.

"_As I was saying_; Itachi slaughtered his entire clan overnight, sparing only Sasuke, because he could not follow through with the orders to kill him... He really had loved him..." She paused, biting her lip. "Or rather, I guess he still does. He told Sasuke he had killed them only to test his abilities, making Sasuke believe their family was completely innocent. He told Sasuke that he was not even worth killing. In addition, Itachi told him, "You've always wanted to surpass me. That's why I'm going to let you live. if you wish to kill me, then hate me, despise me. and by all means flee, cling to your wretched life". Sasuke managed to awaken his Sharingan, and pursue Itachi. Upon reaching Itachi, he managed to knock off his forehead protector. Itachi then knocked out Sasuke, who awoke in the hospital remembering only what Itachi wanted him to."

"That was a bitch move." Alex stated. Hazel glared at her.

"Wait! By doing all this, he wanted Sasuke to take vengeance on him and become a hero to Konoha, thus redeeming the Uchiha name. Hoping that his beloved little brother would someday be powerful enough to kill him, Itachi left the village as a traitor. Knowing that Konoha would still want to eliminate Sasuke, Itachi pleaded with the Third to keep Sasuke safe. He also threatened Danzō -this douchey elder- to not harm Sasuke or risk Itachi revealing Konoha's secrets to enemy countries. Sasuke's safety was therefore secured and Itachi returned to his original plan of becoming infamous for his slaughter of the Uchiha clan." Hazel paused for breath.

"That's... Not a bitch move..." Alex said quietly.

"Itachi joined the Akatsuki in order to keep an eye on the organization, along with Madara Uchiha, in case either ever acted against Konoha. At some point in time, Itachi contracted a fatal illness. He kept himself alive through the intake of various medicines and sheer willpower, in the hopes of living long enough to die by Sasuke's hands... And, that's it. I seriously doubt Itachi had planned on Sasuke going to Orochimaru so he could become strong enough to defeat him..." Hazel nodded to herself. "Yes, I don't think he planned on that at all..." She shrugged. "Although I could be wrong, I don't know how the mind of Itachi Uchiha works."

"Wow... That's... Kind of sad, actually... So, was Sasuke always a douchebag?" Alex asked. Hazel rolled her eyes. Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"No. He was actually a pretty happy kid. Cute, even. Then again, I doubt _you _would be Little Ms. Sunshine if your brother killed off your entire family for no apparent reason -that you knew about- and then left to join a criminal organization." Hazel said. Alex gave her a dry look.

"My brother is five." She retorted. Hazel shrugged.

"Details. Anyway, that's how Sasuke became a douchebag angsty kid and how Itachi joined the Akatsuki. Getting back to the Akatsuki, the final three members are Deidara, Sasori and Tobi..." Hazel trailed off with a scream as Itachi appeared behind the girls, lifting them off the ground by their collars. And suddenly they were on a roof-top. He held both of them suspended at eye-level, his Sharingan activated. Hazel was about four inches off the roof, while Alex was about six.

"I forgot he was here." Alex stated, nervously. Hazel nodded in agreement. Both of them inwardly debated the pros and cons of trying to kick Itachi where the sun didn't shine. They decided against it.

"..." Itachi said nothing for a moment, whether it was because he just didn't want to talk or because he was gathering his thoughts, the girls didn't know. "How do you know about the Akatsuki?" He asked finally. His voice was soft, his expression stoic as his gaze flickered between Alex and Hazel. Alex didn't seem at all concerned.

"Hazel told me." She replied easily. Hazel gave her a slightly betrayed look, although she knew Itachi had heard her explaining it to Alex.

"Can you put us down?" Hazel asked, her voice stained, but calm. Itachi's gaze locked with her's for a long moment and then he set them both lightly on their feet. Hazel seemed rather relieved. "Thank you. As for how I know about the Akatsuki..." Hazel smirked. "That's a secret." Itachi was surprised by her sudden bold behaviour.

"You seem to know a lot about me... So I assume you are familiar with Tsukuyomi." He stated, watching Hazel's reaction closely. The already pale girl lost all the colour in her face, making her appear ghostly and her eyes darted to the roof-top as quickly as possible.

"Uh..." Hazel cleared her throat. "Yeah, I'd really rather you didn't use that." Alex looked between them, confused.

"Wait, what?" She asked. Hazel kept her eyes on the ground.

"Tsukuyomi requires eye contact to be performed. When executed, the technique traps the target in an illusion that is completely controlled by the user. Itachi's prowess with the technique has allowed him to alter the perception of time with ease within the illusion to make it seem to last for days when in fact it only lasts a few seconds. This allows him to torture the target for what seems like days on end, causing mental trauma that will render them unable to fight for an extensive period of time." She said, as if reading it from a book. Itachi watched her levelly and deactivated his Sharingan with a slight sigh.

"Correct. You've certainly done your research." He said quietly. Hazel just shrugged, still watching the ground.

"Ow!" Alex exclaimed, batting away a black rose petal that had fallen on her shoulder. There was a singed hole in her Hogwarts cloak where the petal had landed. All three of them looked up as more petals began falling. Hazel hissed as one landed on her forehead and quickly looked at the ground as blood started flowing from the wound that had appeared. "Fucking rose petals... what is this? Ouran Highschool Host Club?" Alex scowled. Hazel wiped the blood trailing down her nose on her sleeve and sighed.

"The way things are going, I _wish _we had made this about an anime made purely for fan-service purposes." She grumbled.

"Well, lookie here." A musical voice chirped. In front of them stood Kasumi. "Two little mice... And a weasel." Kasumi laughed shrilly. Itachi sighed and pulled off his Akatsuki cloak before throwing it over Alex and Hazel.

"Stay under there." He grunted. Hazel and Alex nodded, peeking out from under the cloak. Itachi stood still and locked gazes with Kasumi. The tall woman froze. After a moment the petals stopped falling. Then Kasumi fell to her knees, panting and unable to move.

"And that's how Tsukuyomi works." Hazel murmured. Alex was looking at Kasumi.

"That was AWESOME!" She yelled. Hazel facepalmed. The petals that had been on the ground suddenly lifted into the air as a cyclone formed around them. Itachi seemed completely unfazed by the petals that burned his skin. The Uchiha suddenly seized both Alex and Hazel by the arm and within the blink of an eye, they were in a classroom at school. Itachi motioned to each of them to take a seat at a desk in the front of the class and he sat down in a chair that seemingly came from no where.

"I'll ask you again; how do you know about the Akatsuki?" He said softly. His voice was surprisingly non-threatening. Hazel sighed heavily and leaned back in her chair.

"You have to promise not to tell the Akatsuki." Hazel said carefully, crossing her arms. Alex nodded in agreement.

"Why?" Itachi asked, cocking one eyebrow.

"I wouldn't put it past Pein or Madara to want to take advantage of the information." Hazel replied simply. Itachi couldn't argue with that.

"... Alright, go on." Itachi relented. Hazel nodded, glancing at a clock.

"It's a pretty long story... How much time have you got?" She asked, meeting Itachi's calm gaze. He shrugged.

"How much time do you need?" He asked, raising his eyebrows slightly, almost challengingly. Hazel took a deep breath and began simply:

"We're the authors."

**Some hand-talking, snorting, a slap and a lot of rambling later...**

"I see..." Itachi murmured to himself, observing Hazel and Alex carefully.

"So... you believe us?" Hazel asked tentatively. Itachi paused before nodding.

"It's a very... far-fetched story, but you seem truthful." He nodded again. "Yes. I believe you." Hazel let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"Heh, you shouldn't." Alex suddenly said, grinning maliciously. "We're not to be trusted." Hazel and Itachi both turned to look at her, and they both thought they saw her eyes turn grey for a fleeting moment. "... Why are you guys looking at me like that?" Alex asked, her eyebrows raised. Hazel tilted her head in confusion.

"Uh... Nothing..."

**The Next Day in First Period**

Alex walked around Hazel and over to Sasuke, leaning over his shoulder. The Uchiha tensed and slowly turned to look at her, scowling.

"_Hey little girl want some candy...?_" Alex hissed in one breath. Sasuke's scowl deepened.

"I'm not a girl." He replied curtly.

"Prove it." Alex said, using her 'rape face'. Sasuke stared at her like she was an annoying fly.

"You're worse than that pedophile, Orochimaru." He stated bluntly.

"OH REALLY? WELL, I _AM_ THAT PEDOPHILE OROCHIMARU!" Alex yelled crazily.

"... That is creepy." He grunted, looking like he wanted nothing more than to throw her across the room. Alex's eyes dulled, looking almost grey. She wrapped her arms around Sasuke, leaning close to his ear.

"You haven't seen creepy yet..." She whispered eerily. She then paused and licked his cheek, making his eye twitch. "But you will, in due... time..." She proceeded to stare him down. For once, Sasuke was speechless.

"_Alex!_ What the _hell_ was that?" Hazel yelled, disgusted. Alex just continued to stare down Sasuke, her eyes grey. Hazel blinked, worried. "A-Alex?" She squeaked. Alex's eyes flashed red before turning brown again. She blinked hazily before looking at Sasuke and jumping off of him.

"AH! RAPE!" She yelled, kicking his shin. Sasuke grunted.

"The hell?" He growled.

"YOU WERE GOING TO RAPE ME!" Alex shouted, kicking his other shin. "BITCH!" Hazel frowned, tilting her head.

"Alex..." She murmured. Alex's leg lashed out again, aiming for Sasuke's crotch this time. The Uchiha caught her ankle. Alex's eyes widened and then she scowled.

"Ah shit..." She grumbled. Hazel glared coldly at Sasuke.

"Uchiha, kindly unhand my idiot." She said calmly, before turning her steely gaze to Alex. "And Alex... I need a word."

"Whatever..." Sasuke grunted, releasing Alex's foot.

"HA! I WIN!" Alex yelled, grinning. Hazel seethed silently, grabbing Alex's arm and dragging her toward the door.

"We're going to the bathroom, Kakashi." She called.

"Whatever." Kakashi said, waving them away. Once they were in the hall, Hazel rounded on Alex.

"What the hell was that?" She asked. Alex looked exasperated.

"What the hell was what? You're the one who suggested asking if he wanted any candy!" She countered.

"Not that! You... You _licked_ him! You probably have a terrible disease!" Hazel exclaimed, her nose wrinkling in disgust.

"A DISEASE? I LICKED HIM? AHHH!" Alex fell to her knees and threw her hands in the air. "WHY?"

"Wait... You actually don't remember?" Hazel asked slowly, her stomach twisting uneasily.

"REMEMBER WHAT?" Alex yelled. Hazel stared at the shorter girl for a moment.

"You... You..." She shook her head slightly. "Nevermind..."

"Oh..." Alex grinned. "Cool. LET'S GO SEE THAT MOVIE!"

"What movie?" Hazel asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS PART TWO, of course. You've been spazzing about it all day." Alex said, rolling her eyes.

"But, Alex... We've already _seen_ it..." Hazel said, her eyes widening.

"Um... No, we haven't...? The whole purpose of our HP binge was to build up TO see it." Alex said, her brow furrowing. Hazel laughed nervously. The sound was brittle.

"Alex, stop messing with me! We saw it yesterday." She smiled weakly. Alex gave her a withering glare.

"No, YOU stop messing with ME! We're going to see it now!" She retorted.

"But... It's first period..." Hazel murmured uncertainly.

"No... We just finished last period..." Alex said, frowning. Hazel suddenly started panicking.

"No! It's first period! _See!_" Hazel squeaked, pointing through the window of their English classroom at Kakashi and Itachi, who were at the front of the room.

"What? But... But... NO!" Alex exclaimed, her eyes wide. Itachi suddenly walked out of the classroom, watching the pair curiously.

"Something wrong?" He asked calmly. Alex rounded on him.

"QUIET, YOU!" She yelled. Itachi rolled his eyes. Hazel frowned and took out her notebook.

"Something isn't right..." Hazel's eyes widened. "T-The writing..."

"What about it?" Itachi asked, ghosting closer to Hazel. Alex glared at him.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSIN-ASS, FERRET BOY!" She yelled.

"Itachi means Weasel, not Ferret." Hazel murmured absently, flipping through the book while murmuring to herself. "The run in with Kasumi last night... Alex acting weird... It's all that writing..." Hazel shivered. "It reminds me of Tom Riddle's diary..."

"Diary Riddle was hot." Alex stated. Hazel eyed her weirdly. "I MEANT THE MOVIE DIARY RIDDLE!"

"Alex... This is not the time to be fangirling over an actor." Hazel sighed.

"Does that include Tom Felton?" Alex asked. Hazel glared at her.

"Yes!" She exclaimed.

"Fuck you." Alex growled.

"What does this have to do with the ghost writing in that notebook of yours?" Itachi questioned. Hazel shook her head.

"Absolutely nothing, I'm afraid." She deadpanned.

"Hn." Itachi grunted. Hazel's eye twitched and she didn't notice as Sasuke slipped out of the classroom.

"Don't makes noises at me, you're almost as bad as Sasuke." She said, glaring at the older Uchiha. Sasuke stopped on his way down the hall and turned to glare at her.

"Hn." He grunted. Hazel spun around to glare at him.

"Fuck you too, douchebag!" She called. Sasuke flipped her off and continued down the hall. Alex's eyes flashed grey.

"Hazel, calm down, this is no matter to be taken lightly, and we mustn't waste time." She said calmly. Hazel choked on air and stared at Alex as if she had just announced her undying love for Orochimaru.

"W-What...?" She squeaked. Alex's eyes turned red.

"_Calm the fuck down, or I'll cut you!_" She growled. Her eyes turned grey again. "Now, let us continue our discussion."

"But... And... You... I... What... Eh?" Hazel stammered. Itachi just looked between the girls thoughtfully. Alex's eyes returned to their normal brown and she wilted tiredly.

"... Alex?" Hazel squeaked, her voice unnaturally high.

"What?" Alex mumbled sleepily. Hazel looked at the words that had just appeared in the notebook.

"What the _hell_ is going on?" She hissed, mostly to herself.

"No, no, Hazel. It's... _WHAT THE DEVIL IS GOING ON HERRRRAH?_" Alex grinned tiredly.

"Of course..." Hazel murmured, facepalming.

"This is so fucking cool." Alex grinned.

"Yeah..." Hazel forced a smile, looking worried. Alex turned to Itachi.

"You smell pretty." She said, grinning wider.

"So I've heard." Itachi sighed, rolling his eyes.

"You have?" Alex asked. Itachi's brow furrowed slightly.

"Obviously. You told me that twice yesterday." He replied.

"Yesterday?" Alex's eyebrows rose. Hazel bit her lip.

"This isn't good..." She mumbled, sitting down, leaning against some lockers and drawing her knees to her chest.

**Hazel's POV**

I didn't understand. How could someone be writing in the book? I always had it with me. Hell, I slept with the damn thing under my pillow. The only way someone could be interfering was if...

That was it. The only plausible explanation.

"Someone has the other book..." I murmured, shocked. Itachi and Alex looked at me in confusion. "The old book we lost a few weeks before we came here. That is the only way someone could be changing the story..." I took a calming breath. The situation wasn't helping my anxiety issues. "Someone in our world is using the other book."

"So, what you mean is..." Itachi began. I sighed, letting my head fall forward so my forehead rested on my knees.

"We no longer have control over the story. We're almost completely at the mercy of whoever has the other book." I whispered, feeling slightly sick. There was no way of knowing who had the book, unless they told us, or they slipped up.

Basically, the situation could not get any worse.

**Third Person POV**

The three of them stayed silent for a moment, Itachi in thought, Alex in irritation and unexplained exhaustion, and Hazel in despair.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked as he approached, eyeing them all questioningly.

"None of your BUSIN-ASS, bitch." Alex snapped, glaring at him. Hazel didn't even look up, which slightly surprised Sasuke, not that he showed it. Itachi waved his younger brother off.

"Go back to class." He commanded. Sasuke scowled at him, but walked back into the classroom. Itachi walked over to Hazel and grasped her arm, pulling her to her feet in one fluid motion. Hazel, being the clumsy nerd she was, nearly fell on her face.

"What are you-" Itachi cut off the brunette.

"You implied that the older notebook that you lost has more power than your current notebook. Why is that?" He asked, his eyes intense. Hazel paused to collect her thoughts, looking to the side.

"Well, the notebooks have more power in our world." She stated. Alex nodded behind her.

"We tested it out shortly before we came here, with another story of ours." Alex explained, giggling at something Itachi didn't know.

"You see, back in our world, we could do literally _anything _we wanted. We could make it rain puppies and chocolate bars. Anything. Hell, we could make you and Deidara have-" Hazel broke off, her face turning red. Alex started snickering. "Uh... Well, we could do whatever the hell we want. But here, we are bound by the laws of the world."

"We can't do anything that is completely impossible." Alex added. "Such as make it rain puppies and chocolate bars."

"I see..." Itachi murmured, musingly.

"We can't make anyone do anything against their morals, will or," Alex paused to giggle, looking pointedly at Hazel. "sexuality. Such as make you and Deidara have sex." Itachi blinked, disgust flashing in his eyes. Hazel looked horrified and blushed again.

"Alex!" She squeaked. Her friend just grinned. Hazel sighed. "And we can't do anything that could result in our death, especially now."

"Why?" Itachi asked. Hazel and Alex exchanged a somber glance.

"If we died..." Alex began.

"Whoever has the other book would have complete control over the story. They could do irreparable damage." Hazel finished.

"So, if you die here, do you die in your world too?" Itachi enquired.

"Well... No." Alex said slowly. "We don't think so."

"We would get sent back to our world. I'm not sure what would happen after that..." Hazel expanded.

"But we would loose the notebook, and anyway of controlling the story." Alex concluded.

"I assume that the person who has the other notebook cannot kill you, then." Itachi stated. Hazel and Alex nodded.

"Correct. We're safe as long as we don't do something to get ourselves killed." Hazel said.

"Which will be easier said than done. Hazel can't even go down a flight of stairs without nearly killing herself." Alex snickered. Hazel glared at her. They were silent for a moment.

"I'll help you." Itachi said quietly. Both girls stared at him in shock.

"C-Come again?" Hazel asked.

"Well, it seems as though it would be in my best interest to help you, seeing as my fate literally rests in your hands. So I will help." Itachi explained. Hazel and Alex exchanged a glance. And then Alex grinned at Itachi.

"... Fucking sweet."

**In An Unknown Place **

**Mystery Writer's POV**

It looked like Hazel and Alex were getting a little too buddy-buddy with Itachi... I'd have to change that.

I grinned, in a slightly sadistic way. "I think a little betrayal is in order. I'll have to wait until the last moment though, or Hazel will figure it out."

Hazel. Damn it, that bitch was too observant for her own good, let alone mine. She had already figured out that I had the second book.

However, she did have a weakness. She was smart, but she was scared. It wouldn't take much to play up her anxiety. I'd soon have the girl hiding in a panic room.

And as for Alex, she was intelligent and she could be quite a force to be reckoned with, but it wasn't hard to find the evil inside her and rile it up. She would make a good villain in due time.

Yes, this would be quite easy indeed. They would rue the day they crossed me.

I picked up my pencil and began writing.

**About Three in the Morning**

**Hazel and Alex's House**

**Itachi's POV**

After my brief meeting with Pein, I was back at Hazel and Alex's small house. I ghosted through the halls, checking that the outside doors were locked. I paused at Alex's door.

She was fast asleep (although she seemed to be sleeping rather fitfully. A nightmare, maybe?), sprawled on her bed with the TV still on. I walked in silently and turned it off before walking back out and closing the door behind me.

I then continued my way to Hazel's room. A light was still on inside. I gently pushed open the door and peered in. Hazel sat at her desk. Her head rested on her arms, which were crossed on the desk. She appeared to be sleeping. I walked over to stand at her side, looking in the open notebook. The newest entry from the other writer said:

**Hazel sighed, clenching her fists in anger. She knew that anything she wrote in her notebook now would not have effect unless the other writer wanted it to. She knew the other writer was toying with her. And she knew that she didn't have the skill to beat her new-found opponent. After all, Hazel just didn't win.**

**'_That's right..._ _I've never really won anything before, have I...? No... Maybe the other writer is right... I can't do this.' _Hazel thought, hopelessly. Doubt and anxiety began to cloud her mind. It would be a long, sleepless night for her.**

Then there was a short entry from Hazel.

_Hazel sat at her desk, thinking about the other writer. It was late. Her eyelids slowly drifted closed, and despite what the other writer had wrote, she slept._

I sighed and carefully picked up Hazel, carrying her over to her bed and setting her down before throwing a blanket over her. Hazel curled up, frowning. I closed the notebook, turned off the light and gave her a final glance before closing the door.

Damn you, older brother instincts. Damn you.

**Alex's POV**

I continued to toss and turn relentlessly, my mind fogging up miraculously. No matter how much I tried, more and more events in my memory were slipping...

_I appeared in a foggy clearing, alone. _

_"The fuck?" I wondered aloud, before trekking towards the north. Or... at least, I think it was north..._

_Fuck._

_The fog was thickening, and it was getting harder and harder to see; even with my glasses on. Not good, not...good... Despite how much I teased her, and how much I insulted her, I really wished Hazel were with me at that moment. I was really starting to freak out._

_"Okay Alex, don't panic... Don't panic... Think happy thoughts... Think happy thoughts... Th- mmm... Malfoy..." I stopped in my tracks, shutting my eyes and smiling goofily. _

_I felt much, much better._

_When I opened my eyes again, I nearly fainted. _

_There, standing fifteen feet in front of me..._

_Was me._

_We were identical, more or less except for the eyes. Her's flashed between grey and red every so often, but for the most part they stayed grey. _

_"I knew you'd come." The anti-me spoke, her voice a deadly whisper._

_I couldn't help but snicker._

_"That's what she said." I said to myself. I assumed a serious and defensive position; I didn't get my black belt for nothing. "But who the fuck are you, and what the fuck are you doing here!" I shouted._

_The other me simply snickered, their eyes glinting red dangerously. _

_"Whoa... who crapped in your cornflakes?" They murmured, eerily. Their lips curled up into a sinister smirk._

_My eyes narrowed in thought, before I gasped as realization dawned._

_"You!" I hissed, pointing accusingly._

_It all made sense now._

_My doppelganger began to close in on me, and I stumbled back as fast as I could._

_"You made a mistake coming here, and messing with my mind! The only people allowed to do that, are Hazel, and yaoi fanfiction writers! Bitch!" I shouted, continuing to back away from her. My back hit a brick wall, and I gaped at it._

_When the fuck did that get there?_

_Well, it didn't matter... because I was screwed._

_As the anti-me aimed a punch at me, I grabbed her fist and we engaged in a game of Mercy, trying to gain the upper hand. I aimed a kick to her thigh, but she knew all my moves and dodged it easily, any attempt would be fruitless..._

_"You'll never get away with this!" I screamed, glaring fiercely._

_Oh great, now I sounded like a fucking cliché. What a way to go._

_"Oh, but you're wrong Alex, as usual. Once I gain complete control over you, gaining control of the second notebook will be easy. And when that happens..." My "evil twin" trailed off, smirking._

_All hell would break loose..._

_She landed a stunning punch to my face, and I tumbled to the ground, beaten._

_Consciousness escaped me, and everything faded to black._

**Alex: WHOA, THINGS ARE GETTING INTENSE!**

**Hazel: Indeed... Looks like we're screwed... Hey, L, you mind figuring out who the Other Writer is and arresting them?**

**L: Well, I already know who it is but... What would I arrest them for?**

**Hazel: Disturbing the peace?**

**Alex: Being a bitch?**

**Hazel: Theft and Trying to take over another world?**

**Alex: Making anti-me punch me in the face?**

**Hazel: Anything, really.**

**Alex: ANYTHING.**

**L: Sorry, can't help you. It would ruin the story.**

**Alex and Hazel: Fuck...**


End file.
